By the way,we're dating
by Naruisawesome
Summary: If Mai and Naru are dating, why does Mai know nothing about it! Rated T cause I want it to be. Genres may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy it! But first I want to dedicate this to Treelow955 for encouraging me to write this and helping me to try and post it! Oh and the title too! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

* * *

Mai's POV

Today is like any other day at SPR...quiet and _boring! _With my narcissist of a boss locked away in his lair..err, I mean office and Lin always in his, its so quiet! Well except for the occasional "Mai tea!" from the one and only narcissist and once in a while the gang will stop by to say hey.

And even though I do filing, clean the office, and make Naru his damn tea every freaking hour, its boring! But today is more boring than usual want to know why? Because yesterday at school my friends,Keiko and Michiru, asked me if I could hang out with them today because its Sunday. I told them I'd have to ask Naru first but I told Keiko that I'd call her today and let her know if I could make it or not.

So to get Naru to let me off of work early. I decided I was gonna have to be a good girl and not argue or complain about anything. I even showed up 10 minutes early for work, surprising Naru and Lin both. Heck I even surprised my own self! But thats not the point, the point is I did everything an assistant is supposed to do. I even got all the filing done before lunch! But the jerk still wouldn't let me go.

_One hour ago_

_"Mai tea!"_

_"Okay!" I got up and went to the kitchen to make Naru's tea._ _'I think my plan might actually be working! Although, I think Naru knows something is up. He's been teasing me alot more today. I think he's just doing it cause he's not getting a reaction out of me...the jerk! And let me tell you I'm having to restrain myself from yelling at him. Which I will not do today. But tomorrow he's going to have an earful!'_

_After I got the tea ready, I knocked on Naru's door and waited for an answer._

_"Come in!" I went in and sat Naru's tea down on his desk in front of him. As usual he didn't look up from what he was doing or say a simple 'thank you'._

_I stood there for a while debating on how I should approach the subject. If I ask him straight out without telling him I finished everything he'll most defintely say no but if I talk to much he'll just get annoyed..._

_"Mai", I look up and see Naru staring at me._

_"Y-yes,Naru?", Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know you want something, Mai." He puts down his book, gets the tea and leans back in his chair. 'Oh my god! How does he know? Oh wait, he's Naru. Okay Mai you can do it, all you have to do is just ask him! What's the worst that can happen. Just say it and explain!'_

_"Well,you see Naru, I was um...wondering if you would let me have the rest of the day off." Naru took a sip of his tea and said in that arrogant voice of his, "And why would I do that, Mai?"_

_"Because yesterday at school my friends asked me if we could hang out today and you haven't gave me a day off in weeks so I haven't been able to hang out with them. So technically its your fault I'm asking for this! AND before you say anything I already finished all of my work and its only 12:00! So please Naru can I go?" I said all in one breath. _**(A/N:If any of you are wondering if thats possible, it is cause I did it) **

_"I have to say Mai, I'm impressed that you arrived early this morning and you actually kept your temper in-check also. Just because you wanted something." Okay now THAT made my blood start to boil!_

_"So can I go?", I said trying to calm down._

_I watched Naru as he leaned forward and put his elbows on his desk. I knew then that he was actually considering letting me leave early. 'Hmm looks like I win this time, Naru! Ha,in your face!' I thought proudly but then I saw Naru smirking. 'Oh no! Please don't let him say no!'_

_"No." 'Damn'_

_"But-but why?" I pouted._

_"Because Mai, everything you did today is what an assistant is supposed to do and not to be almost three hours late-"_

_"That was one time!" I interrupted him._

_"And not slacking off from their work." He finished like I hadn't interrupted him._

_"But still I finished all of my work! There's nothing else left to do!" I yelled slightly slamming my hands down on his desk so I was some what towering over him. Naru glared at me in return. I almost retreated because of that intense glare he was giving me. Almost. But I was _not _letting Naru win so easily._

_I know I'm probably over-reacting about all of this but I'm always doing things for Naru...even though thats my job...but whenever I ask him for one simple thing he always says 'no'. So this time I'm not giving up without a fight!_

_"Fine. You may go."_

_I blinked. "R-really?" I asked cautiously. I lifted my hands off his desk. 'Somethings up. Naru would never agree like that.'_

_"Yes, but only if you wish for this to be your last day here." He replied._

_My mouth fell open and my eyes slightly widened but I quickly recovered. 'Did he just threaten to fire me?!'_

_"You can't fire me!", My temper rising with every word._

_"Oh yeah? Mai-" I quickly put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes after_ he_ said my name. "Lalalalala! I can't hear you!"_

_"Mai." 'I can't believe it! Is he really going to fire me?! Ah I went to far this time!'_

_"LALALALALA! If I don't hear it, I'm not fired!"_

_"Mai!" I heard Naru raise his voice so he must be angry or getting annoyed. So I quit my lalala's, opened my eyes and put my hands down,"Y-yes?" I asked trying to sound innocent but I knew I wasn't._

_"Stop being an idiot." But before I could say anything Naru's phone started ringing. I glared at the stupid, damn phone for interrupting me but Naru was probably thankful it did._

_I looked back at Naru and see him starting to pick the phone up but stopped to look at me and waves me off signaling for me to leave. I glare at him before I turned around then I walked to the door._

_"We're not done talking about this Naru!" I yelled at him then opened the door and slammed it as hard as I could._

_With Lin_

_Lin was in his office typing away like always when all of a sudden SLAM!_

_Lin pauses for a minute and looks at his clock on the wall. 'Hmm interesting. That was only the first slam today. Usually that would've been the third one.'_

_He takes a deep breath and continues typing._

So thats what happened a while ago. And Naru's still talking on the phone. After I slammed the door I heard him answer it and then he started talking in English. I wonder who he's talking to...

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long! I've been real busy and I just got over a cold last week! Anyways thank you everyone who favorited and followed! And a special thanks to my 11 REVIEWS! It made me very happy!**

**Oh yeah English will be in **"_this_"**, Japanese **"this" **and thoughts **'this'

**Disclaimer:I dont own Ghost Hunt *cries***

* * *

Naru's POV

SLAM! 'I'm surprised the door hasn't fallen down with as many times as she's slammed it.'

After Mai left I took another sip of tea and then answered the phone. "Hello-" But I was interrupted again today by a woman that was talking so loud I had to hold the phone away from my ear.

_"Noll, dear! What on earth took you so long to answer the phone?! And why haven't you called your Father and I recently?! I know good and well its been almost 2 months! We worry about you all the time, you know! The least you could do is call! Why aren't you saying anything?"_

I sighed shaking my head. 'Mother'

_"Well, I would Mother if you would stop your ranting for a second."_

_"I most certainly do not 'rant'! Thats your Father!"_

I sighed yet again the second time in the last minute talking to my Mother. I dont know how but Mai and Mother are practically the only ones who can do that to me in such a little amount of time.I know if Mai and Mother ever meet they'll get along the second they do. And of course Mai would probably get along with Father as well but most definitely Mother.

My parents and Mai know of each other but they've never properly _met. _My parents came to Japan almost a year ago when I found my twin's dead body, Gene, but they never met Mai.

I returned to Japan 2 in a half months after I left for Engalnd. Which was 7 months ago. And all while I was in England, for some strange reason, I couldn't wait to come back here to Japan.

"_Mother, he does not. Father only speaks when necessary."_

_"Hmm yes I suppose he does. Just like someone else I know."_ Even though I couldn't see it, I knew she was grinning ear to ear.

_"Mother is there a reason for you calling me?"_ I asked getting irritated even if she is my Mother. She knows I hate having a conversation if there's no point to it.

_"Of course there is! As I said before we worry about you, Noll! I called to make sure you were alright before I had a heartattack!" _She replied dramatically.

_"Well, as you can see I'm quite alright. Now if you dont mind, I need to get ba-"_ Since I couldn't see her, I just glared at the phone for once again being interrupted. 'This is getting quite annoying now.'

_"I cant believe that you would rather work than talk to your own Mother! Honestly, you should try acting your age for once, work isn't everything! I bet you still dont have a girlfriend yet, do you? I'm not getting any younger, Oliver. I just want to see my son be with someone he loves."_

I sighed. 'There she goes again. Everytime she calls, during some point, she has to talk about me being in a relationship. And I know she wont stop unless I'm in one. Hmm...that gives me an idea.'

_"Actually Mother, I do have a girlfriend."_ I lied.

There was a pause on Mother's side of the line. I knew she was wondering if she should believe me or not.

No one ever knows if I'm lying or not well with the exception of Gene before he died. At some point when we were younger, I think Gene told Mother a way to find out if I was lying. If I ever did lie, Mother would tell me she didnt believe me then start questioning me with what she thought I was lying about before I could say anything. Though Gene didnt teach her very well because she would always believe me in the end.

_"I dont believe you."_ She said in a serious tone. 'Now here comes the questioning.'

_"But if what you say _is_ true then how long have you two been dating?!" _'Really Mother, you're too predictable.'

_"A while."_

_"How long is 'a while', Noll?! A month? Two months or is it longer?! Or do you just not remember?! Noll, you should take this relationship more_ _seriously! If_ _you dont you'll probably lose her! Oh that reminds me, who is she?"_ 'Only Mother can get so side-tracked. Well, besides Mai that is.'

Thats another reason why Mother never knows I'm lying because she gets so side-tracked that I barely have to answer any of her questions. Like the first one she just asked, I didnt have to answer but this one I'm going to have to. There's no way in hell she would let me get out of it. 'Hmm...but who should I be 'dating' to tell Mother?'

Right then as if on cue I heard a 'thump' followed by an 'AH CRAP!' Mai. She cant go a day without tripping over something. Then it hit me. 'Perfect' I thought while smirking.

_"I'm dating Mai, Mother."_ I could practically see the expression on her face. First, she would blink and let my words sink in. Then when she realized what I said she would start to smile. And lastly she would make a silent squeak. Well as silent as Mother can be.

_"You mean your assisant?!"_ She asked cheerfully. _"Yes Mother."_

_"Oh thats wonderful! I'm so happy! She's a very cute girl! I've heard so many things about her from Madoka and Lin!"_ That made me stop for a second. 'Lin? Why would Lin be talking about Mai? I understand Madoka doing it but Lin?'

_"Oh Noll! Let me speak to her!"_ My eyes widened a little. There is no way I can let Mai talk to Mother. "_Mai is busy working, Mother. I'm not going to_ _stop_ _her from doing it."_ I partly lied. Mai is working, she's just not _busy _like she should be. Instead she's probably picking up papers she dropped when she tripped.

Mother huffed. "_At least let me say hello to her!"_ 'Damn. Why does she have to be so persistent all the time?! I guess I cant get out of this one.'

_"Fine." _I said clenching my teeth. _"Let me go get her. I'll be right back." _I put the phone down on my desk, walked over to the door and opened it. And there she was on her knees picking up the papers that was scattered all over the floor. Apparenly, she must have not heard me open my door so I cleared my throat to get her attention.

* * *

Mai's POV

Naru is still talking on the phone! I havent found out who he's talking to neither.

So here I am sitting at my desk with my head down on it sulking for two reasons. 1. Because I know Naru wont let me leave. 2. Because I'm still bored! The jerk could have given me something to do before he made me leave his office. 'There has to be something else I can do!'

I lifted my head up and there at the edge of my desk were two files that I hadnt put in the filing cabinet yet. "Geez Mai! How did you not see those? They were right infront of you!" I mumbled to myself, "Whatever at least its something to do."

I grabbed the files and stood up to put them in the filing cabinet. But when I go to take a step I trip. I tried to balance myself but couldnt so I ended up falling on my side.

I put my hands infront of me and pushed my upper-self up off the floor. I turned my my head to see what was the reason for my fall when I realized that my foot had got caught on the chair leg. I sighed. 'I'm not even sure how I did that!'

I then noticed that all the pages out of the files fell out and they were scattered everywhere! "AH CRAP!" I instantly put my hands over my mouth realizing that I had said that way louder than necessary.

I sat there on the floor looking at Naru's door for a while to see if he was going to come out and scold me about making such a mess and tell me to clean it up, but he never did. 'Maybe he just didnt hear me.'

I got on my knees and started picking up all the papers. I was mentally kicking myself for having to be a klutz all the time. I'm always tripping over stuff or falling down wells on cases. It even went as far as to have a ceiling fall on me! I'm just a magnet to danger, but somehow Naru's usually the one that rescues me.

I blushed a little at the thought. 'Get real, Mai' I thought while shaking my head. 'The only reason he saves you is because you're his employe. He already made it clear that he doesnt love you by saying you loved Gene.'

I heard someone clear their throat so I stopped what I was doing and turned around to see who it was. Naru. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. 'Ah I guess he did hear me! How long has he been standing there?'

"N-naru!" I got off of my knees and stood up. "I um...well you see, I-"

Naru lifted his hand for me to stop talking. He stared at me before saying, well I should say he demanded, "Come here, Mai." And with that he went back into his office and I quickly followed.

* * *

***Sigh* And yes I know Naru's OCC. I'm sorry I tried I really did! Anyways, I hope yall liked this! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! 11 reviews again! You guys are awesome! Okay so after the chapter at the end there's this bit with Gene! Its for the last chapter but I didnt think about it til I was writing this one! So Gene's will probably be behind a chapter now! And thank you Treelow995 for writing Gene's part for me! So whenever its Gene's POV Treelow995 wrote it! I just love how she does Gene! And just so you know I'm not all that happy with this chapter (Except Gene's POV ;) hehe). It turned out different than I planned!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing of Ghost Hunt**

* * *

Mai's POV

When I walked into his office, Naru was standing infront of his desk holding a phone. His hand was covering the speaker of it. I walked until I was right infront of Naru.

"Mai, listen. All I need you to do is just say hello." He instructed in a stern voice.

"Why?" I asked getting confused. 'So he didnt call me in here to scold me?'

"Because I said so. Now just do what I said." He held the phone to my ear for me to speak but I pushed his hand away. "No. I think I deserve to know why and who it is."

"It doesnt matter. All you're saying is hello." He stated trying to keep his voice down.

"But Naru-"

"Mai!" I shut up after that. I knew he was losing his patience with me.

I sighed. "Fine." I took the phone out of his hand and held it to my ear. "Hello!" I tried to sound as cheerful as I could since today has got me down or I should say_ Naru's_ got me down. 'He's being unreasonable with everything today!'

Naru snatched the phone right out of my hand before I could say anything else. Although, its not like I knew what to say after that anyways since Naru didnt tell me who it was.

He laid the phone back on the desk and he put his hand on my back and started pushing me out the door. "Naru! Stop it! Who was-" But once he pushed me out all the way he slammed the door in my face. "-that?" 'That stupid, narcissistic, cold-hearted jerk!'

I got back on the floor and started picking up the rest of the papers.

* * *

Naru's POV

Once I heard Mai say what I wanted her to, I quickly grabbed the phone from her before she could ask who it was. So I set the phone down and guided a protesting Mai to the door. When she was out of my office, I closed the door and went to retrieve the phone once again.

_"There Mother, you hear her-"_

_"But Noll! Thats not the same! I didnt even get to say anything to her before you took the phone away!"_ I was about to object but Mother started talking again, _"And dont try to convince me that you didnt because I know you did! And I heard yelling and a door slam. Is everything alright?"_

_"Yes Mother, it was just Mai being Mai."_ Outside the office I still can hear Mai throwing a tantrum. 'I think I can feel a headache coming on.'

_"Oh okay. Well, I guess I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing before I called! I just cant wait until your Father wakes up to tell about you and Mai! Hmm...I_ _think I'll_ _just wake him now! I-"_ 'Oh thats right its around 4 in the morning over there. Wait!'

_"Mother, shouldnt you be sleeping? Why would you call me so early in the morning over there?"_ I asked trying not to sound worried. I think my Mother may have lost her mind.

_"Relax, Noll. No need to fret about minor things."_ She answered softly_."We've just been so busy with things here that I havent gotten a chance to call. Besides if I were to call at night here, it would be in the middle of the night there. I dont want to wake you at those ungodly hours. You need your sleep."_

Mother hasnt spoken that way in a while, so calm and soft. Usually, she's just so loud, cheerful and spontaneous that I cant help but worry a little and think somethings wrong when she's calm. _"Everythings alright isnt it?"_

_"Of course it is. I was just thinking about how much you've grown...well as I said before, I'll let you get back to work! Bye Oliver!"_

_"Good-bye, Mother. Tell Father hello for me."_

_"I will, dear!"_ And with that she hung up. But before she did I heard her yelling Father's name. I guess she stuck to her word that she was going to wake Father to tell him about Mai and I. 'Wait, what am I thinking? It sounds like we're actually dating' I shook my head. 'Like that would ever happen! She's my assistant nothing more. Besides she loves Gene...Speaking of Mai, I wonder if she's done picking up those papers.'

I got up and went to the door and opened it. I saw Mai back at her desk. She was sitting down sorting through the papers to get them back in order.

* * *

Mai's POV

I finally got all of the papers picked up and right now I'm trying to get them all straight again.

Now Naru's definitely not going to let me leave...I mean I knew that he probably wasnt going to let me to begin with but its for sure now. 'Ouch!' I groaned. 'Great now I have a paper cut! Naru's going to pay for this...for everything today!'

"Just you wait Naru, it may not be today or tomorrow but I'm going to..." I trailed off with my mumbling of a somewhat threat. Truth is I dont know what I would do. What exactly can you do to get revenge on Naru, that would affect him and more importantly not get me fired? Answer is...nothing.

My thoughts were cut off by an icy cold voice. "And what is it that you're going to do, Mai?"

I jumped a little and put my hand over my heart. "Gosh Naru, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!" I mean seriously! He's like a cat. You can never hear him coming.

I removed my hand from where I had placed it and looked at Naru, glaring. His face didnt show it but his eyes looked like they had amusement in them. I smiled inwardly. "You didnt answer my question. What are you going to do?" He walked closer to me.

I stood up abruptly and put my hands on my hips. "Why should I? You havent answered any of mine today!"

He stared at me for a while. I thought he wasnt going to say anything but he finally spoke. "I found it unnecessary to." He said flatly.

He started to turn around and head back into his office but stopped when he heard my voice. "Naru. I'll drop it with whoever was on the phone but tell me why I cant leave early." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again. "Mai, not this again. I already said no."

"I know _what_ you said but you never said _why_! As I said before, you havent gave me a day off in weeks. You cant work me to death, Naru. Besides there's _nothing_ left to do. The least you could do is let me off already."

"What is it that you're going to do if I let you go now?" I was taken aback a little by him being so blurt but then again it is Naru. Why does he need to know anyways?! Its really none of his business! But seeing as he's actually talking about letting me off, I guess I'll have to answer...somewhat. "I told you I was going to hang out with my friends."

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Thats all?" I nodded my head. "Yes." 'More or less.'

"Well, Mai if I'm not mistaken you have the day off in two days, correct?" 'I completely forgot about that! Crap, now what am I supposed to do?!'

"Oh...um right." I replied sheepishly.

"Then you can wait until then. When you're actually off of work instead of cutting a day short." He said in a 'you're so stupid' tone. But me and my big mouth had to get me in trouble. "But in a few hours the party star-" Once I realized what I was saying, I stopped and put my hand to my mouth. 'Way to go, you idiot!'

Naru narrowed his eyes and walked up infront of me. "A party?" I flinched. "You wanted me to let you off for _that_? Mai, you have a job. And I expect you to your job not begging to be let off early for some idiotic party! Do I make myself clear?" He said coldly.

I nodded again. The whole time Naru was talking I kept my gaze on the floor. But Naru's right, like always, I shouldnt be asking him to let me off when I'm scheduled to work. I should do things like that on my own time.

"Good. Now make me more tea."

"Okay...Just let me call my friend first. You know to tell her...I cant go." I said dejectedly.

I got the phone off my desk and dialed Keiko's number. While I was doing this, Naru walked over to his office door and leaned on the frame watching me. He probably just stayed to make sure I'd tell Keiko I cant go. Jerk. He doesnt even trust me to make a phone call!

It took three times for the phone to ring before Keiko answered it. "Hey Keiko sorry but I wont be able to go...work...no I couldnt...I know dont remind me...okay talk to you later bye."

I turned around to look at Naru. He was still there staring at me with a bored look in his eyes. "There all done..."

"Tea." And he went back into his office.

* * *

Gene's POV

Once in a while I like to come by SPR and see how Noll and Mai are doing. I know they can't see me, but I just like to keep an eye on my baby brother and the girl I have come to think of as my sister.

Noll was in one of his usual 'make Mai mad and hold on to her as tight as possible' moods today. Sure he hasn't actually come to the realization that the rest of us have yet, but his actions speak for themselves. He had already turned down Mai's request to have time off to spend with her friends by the time I had 'popped in' as it were as I managed to catch the tail end of their conversation. He dismissed her when the phone rang and I watched as she slumped angrily into her office chair. I could see she had nothing to do so I took pity on her and found some files for her to put away. Of course she promptly tripped over and dropped them, but you can't blame a guy for trying. I sighed and looked for something else to amuse me.

I entered my brother's office just as he picked up the phone and was greeted rather loudly by Mother. Seriously, I could hear her clearly from all the way over by the door! I watched Noll hold the phone away from his ear before he lost his hearing as Mother rambled on and then demanded to know why he wasn't speaking. He gave her a sarcastic answer about her ranting which she denied and tried to blame on Father. I have to admit the woman hasn't changed and neither has my idiot brother.

I could hear Noll's thought about how well Mai would get on with our parents ticking over in his brain and had to agree about that. Mai would definitely get on with them. Noll was trying to defend Father, saying he only spoke when necessary and Mother implied he did the same. I could see Noll was starting to get irritated by what he deemed as being a pointless phone call. He tried to hurry Mother along a bit as she protested she was only enquiring after his health. When he made a comment about work she was outraged, not that I could blame her. Even I would make the effort to talk my own mother no matter how irritating and chatty she may be!

She then started on the inevitable topic of Noll's lovelife. 'Oh boy, this'll be interesting!' I decided to get comfortable for what promised to be a memorable chat.

_"…I bet you still don't have a girlfriend yet, do you? I'm not getting any younger, Oliver. I just want to see my son be with someone he loves." _'I'll bet you do Mother!' I waited for Noll's sigh and denial of having a relationship yet. 'Hang on; what's he thinking 'he has an idea'? This is different.'

_"Actually Mother, I do have a girlfriend." _Noll lied. 'That sneaky… I wonder what Mother will do.'

_"I don't believe you."_ Mother said. 'Good Girl, I've taught you well.' I focussed on Noll's reaction. 'Hey, is he smirking?!' _"But if what you say is true then how long have you two been dating?!" _Mother continued.

_"A while."_Noll said evasively. 'Nice try, Mother won't fall for that!'

_"How long is 'a while', Noll?! A month? Two months or is it longer?! Or do you just not remember?! Noll, you should take this relationship more seriously! If you don't_ _you'll_ _probably lose her! Oh that reminds me, who is she?" _'Mother! Haven't I told you to only ask one question at a time? No wonder Noll was smirking!'

_"I'm dating Mai, Mother." _Noll replied after hearing Mai curse outside his door. 'I'd like to see her face if you tell her that!'

_"You mean your assistant?!" _Mother asked cheerfully. 'Well, I'm not against his fantasy romance. Mai is very likeable. If only I weren't dead…'

_"Yes Mother." _'I really have to see Mai's face if she finds out what Noll's saying!'

_"Oh that's wonderful! I'm so happy! She's a very cute girl! I've heard so many things about her from Madoka and Lin!" _That made Noll stop for a second. He was wondering why Lin would speak so highly of Mai. 'Seriously Noll, are you blind and do you honestly think Mai is going to go for this, especially if…'

_"Oh Noll! Let me speak to her!" _'…That happens'

_"Mai is busy working, Mother. I'm not going to stop her from doing it."_ Noll partly lied. 'Ugh, you can be such a Jerk sometimes! I can't believe I'm related to you!' I could hear Mother huff.

_"At least let me say hello to her!" _'Nice Mother! And don't forget to mention Noll's fake relationship with her!'

_"Fine."_ Noll said clenching his teeth. _"Let me go get her. I'll be right back."_ He put the phone down on his desk, walked over to the door and opened it. There she was on her knees picking up the papers that were scattered all over the floor. Apparently, she must have not heard him open his door so he cleared his throat to get her attention. 'I can't wait to hear what Mother will say to her! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Noll you're in trouble!'

* * *

**The part with Mai and Naru fighting about who was on the phone happened to me when I was little lol. My cousin did it to me. To this day I still dont know who I was talking to lol. Oh I hope I got the time difference right...I had looked it up and Tokyo, Japan is 9 hours ahead of London, England so I just went by that. So until next time! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:Hey everyone...**

**Mai:Wow whats wrong with you?**

**Me:I only got 4 reviews for my last chapter...**

**Mai:Aww! Anything I can do to make you feel better?**

**Me: *starts to smile* You can get Naru to come here!**

**Mai: *twitches* Why?**

**Me:Because he's Naru. He's awesome. Naru is awesome. My name says it all, does it not?**

**Mai: ...**

**Me:I didnt think so. But anyways I did get some followers and favoriters! So thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Ghost Hunt in any shape or form!**

* * *

Mai's POV

One week later.

Its been a week since Naru and I's 'argue'. I know he was right about everything...but still I cant help but feel a little mad. Which is weird, I hardly even hold a grudge for this long! Maybe its because_ he_ was going to be there. The only guy I've been interested in since after the whole 'Me or Gene' thing. Yes, I'm still in love with Naru but I know I need to move on.

When Naru was in England for those couple of months, I went out on a few dates. But only one date for each guy. Every date I was on I could only think of one person-Naru.

I only went on the dates to stop thinking about Naru but it only made me think about him more. I kept thinking what a date with Naru would be like. But a month ago I met Hiro and I actually do like him but not as much as Naru of course. Hiro and I have talked a few times. He asked me on a date not long after we met but I couldnt go, we had a case and was going to be away. But yesterday he asked me again! So tonight we're going on a date!

Anyways, here I am at SPR bored again but this time I actually do have a reason to be. Naru and Lin left! They left me here all by myself! And Naru didnt even tell me where they were going! All he said was 'Mai, Lin and I will be back later. Stay here.' They've been gone for almost 3 hours now.

I'm pretty sure he's meeting a client or something to do with a case though. But I wonder why he took Lin with him...He usually takes me. Come to think of it, he's been kinda avoiding me all week...I wonder why. I hope he's not still mad about last week.

I got up and went to the kitchen as I decided I wanted some tea. I thought it might help to get my mind off of Naru acting weird.

I looked around the kitchen while waiting for the water to boil and realized it was getting a mess. 'I'll have to clean it after I drink my tea.'

I was leaning on the kitchen counter drinking my tea when I heard the front door open. 'Ah well I guess they're back.' I sat my cup down on the counter and walked out the kitchen and into the main room where I was tackled to the ground. "Mai!"

I open my eyes, since I had them closed from the impact, and saw Madoka on me. "Madoka? What are you doing here?"

Madoka stands up and offers her hand to me. I take it and she pulls me up. "Well, to see you and Naru of course!" She exclaimed.

"Me and Naru? Um well what about Li-" Suddenly I was engulfed into another hug. And I was losing air...fast. _"Um Luella I think you should let go of Mai before you kill_ _her. Noll will be mad if you do."_ I heard Madoka say something in English. Whatever she said made the lady let go me and I could finally breath again.

"Oh I'm sorry, dear! I'm just so excited to finally meet you!" 'Who is this person?!'

"Oh...um...you too..." I looked at Madoka for help on who this lady is but she's just standing there smiling. "My, where are my manners? You probably dont even know who I am! I'm Luella Davis and this is my husband Martin!" She said gesturing to the man by the door. I hadnt even seen him there until now. "We're Noll's parents!"

I stood there shocked. 'Noll? As in Naru?! Why are they here? Mai, you idiot! They're here to see Naru! He is their son! But why are they excited to meet me? I'm just some assistant...right? Ahh too many questions! Okay Mai, stop talking to yourself and say something! You probably look like an idiot!'

"Oh so you're Naru's parents." Thats all I could think of to say. "Yes. Thats right." said Mr. Davis as he walked towards me. "Its a pleasure meeting you, Mai."

"Its a pleasure meeting both of you, Mr. Davis." I look over at Mrs. Davis. "Mrs. Davis." She smiled.

"Now, now there's no need for that. You can just call us Luella and Martin, right dear?"

"Right. After all we're just about family now." Mr. Davis stated. I was shocked and confused now. I have no idea whats going on. "Family?" I whispered to myself.

"I just have to say when Noll told me you two were dating, I couldnt have been happier!" 'Naru told her that?! Why?!'

"To be honest, when Luella told me I was surprised! I mean you two are the perfect match, really. But I thought I would have heard about this sooner! Of course Naru wouldnt have told me but I know Lin would! He's said a few times about how he'd wish Naru would forget that damn pride of his and confess to you! Unless, Lin doesnt know...Say, are you two keeping it a secret from Lin? Hmm?" asked Madoka. 'She really is excited...I could barely understand what she was saying! She was talking so fast!'

I look at all three of them. Their expressions on their faces show they're all eager to know the answer. 'Great, just great! How am I suppose to tell them that I have absoutely no idea whats going on and that Naru lied to them? Why would he even tell them that?! And why me? Focus, you can find that out when Naru gets back.'

"Well...you see Naru and I are-" I felt relieved when the front door opened but that relief didnt last when I saw who it was. 'Well, this just got a whole lot more complicated!'

When Naru walked through the door and saw all four of us he stopped dead in his tracks. You could clearly see the shock on his face. 'Wow! Very un-Naru like!'

"Mother?!"

* * *

Gene's POV

I watched Mai walk into Noll's office with confusion all over her face. Noll was stood by his desk again holding the phone, but with his hand over the speaker. 'Oh Noll, please tell me you're not going to try to coerce dear, sweet Mai to go along with whatever scheme you're plotting, only telling her nothing of it.'

"Mai, listen. All I need you to do is just say hello." He instructed her in a stern voice. 'Noll, it won't work. This is Mai we're talking about.'

"Why?" She asked getting confused.

"Because I said so. Now just do what I said." He held the phone to her ear for her to speak but she pushed his hand away. 'Told ya. She won't fall for it Buddy.'

"No. I think I deserve to know why and who it is." She demanded. 'That's it Mai, show him who's boss!'

"It doesn't matter. All you're saying is hello." He stated trying to keep his voice down. 'Mother can still hear you, you know. No matter how low you make your voice.'

"But Naru-" Mai protested. 'I'd give up if I were you Mai and just do as he says. He looks ready to explode, I mean look at those eyes, they could freeze something!'

"Mai!" He said urgently. She shut up after that and stopped arguing. She sighed.

"Fine." She took the phone out of his hand and held it to her ear. "Hello!" She tried to sound as cheerful as she could since today had obviously gotten her down, or I should say Noll had gotten her down. 'He's being a real Jerk today!'

Noll snatched the phone right out of her hand before she could say anything else. 'Smooth move. I hope she kicks you somewhere special for that.'

He laid the phone back on the desk and he put his hand on her back and started pushing her out the door.

"Naru! Stop it! Who was-" She started to question, but once he pushed her out all the way he slammed the door in her face. "-that?" I heard in a muffled tone from the other side of the door. 'You really think that's going to stop her from asking? Moron!'

I poked my head through the door and saw that she had gotten back on the floor and had started picking up the rest of the papers.

_"There Mother, you hear her-" _Noll started to ask. 'Nice try, but there's a world of difference between hearing and talking. Mother won't buy it!'

_"But Noll! That's not the same! I didn't even get to say anything to her before you took the phone away!" _I could see Noll was about to object but Mother started talking again, _"And don't try to convince me that you didn't because I know you did! And I heard yelling and a door slam. Is everything alright?"_'See? What did I tell you? You can't fool Mother Noll, no matter how much you try.'

_"Yes Mother, it was just Mai being Mai."_Noll explained. Outside the office I could hear Mai throwing a tantrum. 'I don't think I blame her. What does she see in Noll anyway?'

_"Oh okay. Well, I guess I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing before I called! I just can't wait until your Father wakes up to tell him all about you and Mai! Hmm...I think I'll just wake him now! I-" _'Oh that's right it's around 4 in the morning over there. I keep forgetting things like that as time no longer has any meaning to me.'

_"Mother, shouldn't you be sleeping? Why would you call me so early in the morning over there?" _Noll asked trying not to sound worried. 'I guess Noll has a point on that. Mother doesn't usually do things like this.'

_"Relax, Noll. No need to fret about minor things."_ She answered softly. _"We've just been so busy with things here that I haven't gotten a chance to call. Besides if I were_ _to call at night here, it would be in the middle of the night there. I don't want to wake you at those ungodly hours. You need your sleep." _'Okay, she's scaring even me now. This really isn't like Mother.'

Mother hasn't spoken that way in a while, so calm and soft. Usually, she's just so loud, cheerful and spontaneous that I can't help but worry a little and think something's wrong when she's calm; I guess Noll thought the same.

_"Everything's alright isn't it?"_He asked.

_"Of course it is. I was just thinking about how much you've grown...well as I said before; I'll let you get back to work! Bye Oliver!"_'Oh God, I think this was about me again. She was missing me and was using Noll as a substitute. Poor Noll. I wish what happened to me hadn't happened, but I guess I can't change that now.'

_"Good-bye, Mother. Tell Father hello for me."_Noll said. 'I think he knows. He knows the real purpose of the call and it wasn't to enquire after him. She was pretending it was me she was talking to.'

_"I will, dear!" _And with that she hung up. But before she did I heard her yelling Father's name. I guess she stuck to her word that she was going to wake Father to tell him about Mai and Noll. 'I really can't wait for Mai's reaction when she finds out about this.' Noll shook his head. He was contemplating whether things could actually be real between him and Mai. Then he brought me into his thoughts, claiming it was me Mai loved. 'Look again dear Brother. I think you'll find it's not a dead guy she's interested in, but an emotionally dead one. Meaning you, you Pillock!'

He got up and went to the door and opened it. Mai was back at her desk. She was sitting down sorting through the papers to get them back in order.

"Just you wait Naru, it may not be today or tomorrow but I'm going to..." I heard her mumbling. 'Ooh, I'd really like to know what the rest of that sentence was going to be.' She sadly had to admit to herself that there is nothing you could do to Noll in revenge that wouldn't get you fired though. Her thoughts were cut off by an icy cold voice.

"And what is it that you're going to do, Mai?" Noll asked. She jumped a little and put her hand over her heart.

"Gosh Naru, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!" She questioned. She mentally compared him to a cat that you can never hear coming. 'Have you tried tying a bell around his neck? Ah, but then you'd have to tie his hands behind his back to stop him from taking it off…Nope, no good, I have no solution to him slinking around.'

She removed her hand from where she had placed it and looked at Noll, glaring. His face didn't show it but his eyes looked like they had amusement in them. I smiled at this as it looked like there would be even more entertainment provided by them.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you going to do?" He walked closer to her. 'Kiss her goddammit, you know you want to!' I cheered mentally as I produced a box of popcorn.

She stood up abruptly and put her hands on her hips. 'Boo, poor show!'

"Why should I? You haven't answered any of mine today!" Mai demanded. 'Good point, but still it doesn't mean you can't kiss him like you know you want to.'

He stared at her for a while. Finally he spoke.

"I found it unnecessary to." He said flatly. 'Why, because she's psychic? She can't read minds Noll!'

He started to turn around and head back into his office but stopped when he heard her voice.

"Naru. I'll drop it with whoever was on the phone, but tell me why I can't leave early." She crossed her arms over her chest. 'Yes, I would like to know the answer to this as well.'

He closed his eyes and sighed before opening them again.

"Mai, not this again. I already said no." 'So? You can easily change your mind.'

"I know _what_ you said but you never said _why_! As I said before, you haven't given me a day off in weeks. You can't work me to death, Naru. Besides, there's nothing left to do. The least you could do is let me off already." 'Can't work you to death eh? No, but he sure can give it a damn good try. Besides, he probably wants you around so he can gaze longingly at you. He does that and then mentally imagines…No, I can't say that, it's a bit too risqué.'

"What is it that you're going to do if I let you go now?" He asked her bluntly. 'She's going to have it away with every bloke she meets! Idiot! Why does he need to know anyways?! It's really none of his business what she does in her spare time unless he wishes to become a part of it!'

"I told you I was going to hang out with my friends." She replied. 'That sounded like she's holding something back to me.' Noll raised an eyebrow.

"That's all?" She nodded her head. 'No, that's not all, points for trying though.'

"Yes." 'Uh-huh, what's the more or less you're thinking all about Mai?'

"Well, Mai if I'm not mistaken you have the day off in two days, correct?" 'Noll! Have a heart will you? You can't keep her under lock and key forever you know.'

"Oh...um right." She replied sheepishly. 'She's definitely hiding something.'

"Then you can wait until then. When you're actually off of work instead of cutting a day short." He said in a 'you're so stupid' tone. 'Oh for goodness sake Noll, it's only half a day!' But then Mai and her big mouth had to get herself in trouble.

"But in a few hours the party star-" Once she realized what she was saying she stopped and put her hand to her mouth. 'Way to go, you idiot!'

Noll narrowed his eyes and walked up in front of her.

"A party?" She flinched. 'Yes Noll, one of those things where people have fun, you might not have heard of it though as you suck the fun out of everything.' "You wanted me to let you off for _that_? Mai, you have a job. And I expect you to do your job not beg to be let off early for some idiotic party! Do I make myself clear?" He said coldly. 'Honestly Noll, you could go with her you know if you're that worried, you are the right kind of age after all or did you forget that?!'

She nodded again. The whole time Noll was talking she kept her gaze on the floor. Mai was thinking that Noll was right and that she shouldn't have asked in the first place. 'Don't think that Mai! You have nothing to do and you are a normal teenager, unlike someone else…'

"Good. Now make me more tea." Noll said. 'Idiot, just look at the look on her face now you Moron!'

"Okay...Just let me call my friend first. You know to tell her...I can't go." She said dejectedly. 'It's okay Mai, Gene's here for you. If it were me I'd have let you go and I would even have joined you.'

She got the phone off her desk and dialled her friend Keiko's number. While she was doing this, Noll walked over to his office door and leaned on the frame watching her. He probably just stayed to make sure she'd tell Keiko she can't go. 'Jerk. He doesn't even trust her to make a phone call! Seriously Mai, kick him, you have my permission.'

It took three times for the phone to ring before Keiko answered it.

"Hey Keiko sorry but I won't be able to go...work...no I couldn't...I know don't remind me...okay talk to you later, bye." 'Poor Mai. Say, I'll distract him and you sneak out!'

I turned around to look at Naru. He was still there staring at her with a bored look in his eyes. "There all done..." She said. 'Yes, now you can ogle her as much as you like.'

"Tea." And he went back into his office. 'Cold-hearted Moron. I wish I weren't related to him.'

* * *

**I'm really happy with this chapter! It actually went the way I wanted it! Woohoo! And thank you again Treelow955 for doing Gene and always doing Gene! **

**Please tell me what yall think! And Merry Christmas to everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry, its been so long! I was really busy with Christmas and everything! I got 11 reviews this time! :) I'm so happy! I hope yall enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Disclainer: I dont own Ghost Hunt! If I did, I'd be making a second season of the anime!**

* * *

Naru's POV

Madoka had called me this morning saying she had a friend who's house is being haunted and since she's in England right now, she couldnt come. That being said she dropped the case on me. She told me the place, since the client was too busy to come to the office, and the time, leaving no room for an arguement. And Madoka had specifically requested that Lin accompany me and Lin only. I was going to question her on it but she hung up before I could get a word in.

Of course I had to go. If I didnt I wouldnt hear the end of it from Madoka. So I left Mai at the office and Lin and I went to meet the client. But turns out there was no client, Madoka had made up the whole damn thing. I dont know why but my guess is she's planning something. You dont want to know how angry I am at her for sending me out on this wild goose-chase! 'She obviously wanted me out of the office and Lin as well, leaving Mai by herself...damn why didnt I see this sooner?! Madoka better not be at the office when I get there!'

When we arrived at SPR, I wasted no time to get to the office. When I opened the front door, I saw that my suspicion was correct but worse. "Mother?!"

"Noll!" Mother came running towards me and hugged me. I looked at everyone else while Mother was doing so. Father gave me a nod as a greeting, Mai was standing there with a shocked and confused look on her face. I mentally sighed. I'm going to have to explain everything to her. There's no telling what they said to her. And I saw Madoka trying to hide herself behind Mai. She probably thought if she did that then I wouldnt do anything to her.

"Madoka." I called once Mother finally realsed me. Madoka peeked out from behind Mai and took a step forward but still stayed close to Mai. "Oh uh...hi Naru!"

"I'm waiting for an explanation." I said while crossing my arms over my chest. She gave me an innocent look saying, 'Why whatsoever are you talking about?'

"I'm talking about that case you made up." I said bitterly.

Madoka stood there tapping her index finger on her chin like she was trying to remember what I was talking about. "Oh! You mean _that_." She started smirking. "Well, Luella and I just wanted to talk to little Mai without your consent glaring and telling us to leave." I glared at her. "See?! Thats what I'm talking about!" I heard Mai giggle.

"Father why didnt you-"

"Noll, I tried to stop them from doing it but you know how your Mother and Madoka are." I look at Mother and Madoka and see that Mother has moved to the other side of Mai. Making Madoka on her right and Mother on her left. Both smiling because they got their way yet again.

And then I look at Mai. She's just staring at me, probably wanting me to tell her whats going on. From the look of things, it seems they still believe Mai's my girlfriend and Mai knows about it.

I adverted my gaze to the kitchen and back to Mai. And she understood what I meant. "Well, why dont I just make us all some tea? Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable" She smiled. "Naru, would you help me in the kitchen?" I nodded and we went to the kitchen. 'Where did Lin go? he must have went to his office when he saw who was here. The lucky-'

"Naru, _what _is going on?!" **(A/N: While Mai and Naru are in the kitchen they're doing that hushed whisper thing.) **Mai turned around and started putting water in the kettle.

"I cant explain everything now." Mai shot me a look. "But I will after they leave." I continued.

Mai turned around to face me. "What makes you think I'm going to pretend to be your girlfriend?! If you hadnt of come in when you did, they would already know we're not dating! I was right in the middle of telling them, but you came in!" I sighed. 'Great. How am I supposed to convince her to help me now?'

* * *

Mai's POV

Naru and I walked into the kitchen and I asked him what was going on then started to make the tea. He said once they leave he'll explain everything to me. Like he expects me to play along with his scheme! 'He shouldnt lie to them like that! Although, he might have a good reason for doing it...but still!'

I asked him why he thinks I'm going to pretend to be his girlfriend and told him I almost told his parents and Madoka that we're not dating right before he came in. 'Geez Mai! Why'd you do say you werent going to be his girlfriend?! Well...pretend...but you know you want to! But I should be helping him lie to them! Oh come on! You've always wanted this! But I should be moving on from him!'

"Mai...please just help me out here." He put his hands on my shoulders and starred into my eyes but I quickly looked down. 'He's just doing this so I'll say yes...jerk! Dont look up, if you do you'll know what will happen! But you know you want to say yes...it might bring you closer together. No! Dont do it, Mai!' But I looked up anyways (stupid me) and saw Naru still watching me. I was about to speak but the whistle on the kettle went off and it made me jump a litttle.

I turned around and took the kettle off the burner. Then I leaned against the counter with my back turned towards Naru. "Fine..." I turned to face him. "I'll help you."

I saw relief flash in his eyes. He only nodded though. 'You could be a little more grateful!'

We both heard the front door open and close with a bunch of people talking. 'Oh no...Monk and the others are here!'

I quickly put the cups and the teapot on a tray. "Well, we better get back out there before Monk and the others tell your parents and Madoka we're not actually dating." I picked up the tray and started to walk out the kitchen but Naru grabbed my arm. "Mai, we have to pretend to be dating even to them."

"What? Why cant we just bring them all to the kitchen or something and tell them the truth?"

He sighed and let go of my arm. "I'm pretty sure my parents and Madoka would get suspicious if we told the others to all come to the kitchen, And besides I dont think the others would go along with this. If they found out I'm just doing this to get my Mother off my back then they would, no doubt, tell her so they could get the enjoyment of her yelling at me."

"What do you mean get her off-"

"Like I said before Mai, I'll explain later...and even if they agreed to keep quiet about it, they might act or say something ridiculous that will also get my parents or Madoka suspicious."

"Okay, okay, I get your point now. Let's go back in there-" I was cut off by hearing Monk yell, "What?!"

Naru and I hurried back to where everyone else was sitting and saw the SPR members looking...well to put it simple, shocked.

* * *

Gene's POV

One week later.

It's been a week since Noll and Mai's 'argument'. I know Mai thinks he was right about everything even though she still can't help but feel a little mad. This makes me even madder as she's blaming herself for that Moron's cold-heartedness. She found it weird as she's hardly ever held a grudge for so long. I too find it odd as I've never held a grudge against anyone, not even my killer. Mai went off in her thoughts, thinking about some guy named Hiro and how, even though he isn't my brother, he holds a special place in her heart. Apparently they had a date planned for tonight which she was looking forward to.

Anyways, here I am at SPR bored again but this time I actually do have a reason to be. Noll and Lin left! They left Mai here all by herself! And Noll didn't even tell her where they were going! All he said was 'Mai, Lin and I will be back later. Stay here.' They've been gone for almost 3 hours now. It's a shame the rest of the gang aren't here, things would've been more fun then, especially with that Monk fella.

I'm pretty sure he's meeting a client or something to do with a case though. But I wonder why he took Lin with him...He usually takes Mai as she's more empathetic. Come to think of it, he's been kinda avoiding her all week...I wonder why. I hope he's not still mad about last week, although knowing him he's probably planning how many cups of tea it would take to torture Mai.

I got up and followed Mai to the kitchen as she decided she wanted some tea thinking it might help to get her mind off of Noll acting weird.

I looked around the kitchen while she waited for the water to boil. She realized it was getting a mess and thought about cleaning it after her drink.

We were leaning on the kitchen counter whilst she was drinking her tea when we heard the front door open. She thought it might be Noll and Lin coming back and she sat her cup down on the counter and walked out of the kitchen and into the main room where she was tackled to the ground.

"Mai!" Madoka exclaimed cheerily. 'Oh boy, this'll be fun. The cheering squad have arrived and there is no Noll in sight to stop them. Mwahahahaha…ahem, 'scuse me, don't know what came over me there!'

She opened her eyes, since she had them closed from the impact, and saw Madoka on top of her.

"Madoka? What are you doing here?" Mai asked. 'Isn't it obvious? She's here to spoil the surprise Noll's set up involving you and him having a phantom relationship. Only he forgot the part where Mother and Madoka are nosy busybodies who'll believe anything and jump on the first plane going to check it out!'

Madoka stood up and offered her hand to Mai. She took it and was pulled up by Madoka.

"Well, to see you and Naru of course!" She exclaimed. 'Yeah, keep going. Get to the good part!'

"Me and Naru? Um well what about Li-" Suddenly she was engulfed into another hug. And she was losing air...fast.

_"Um Luella I think you should let go of Mai before you kill her. Noll will be mad if you do."_I heard Madoka say. 'Oh Mother, you haven't changed a bit! You're still hugging the life out of people! I miss that!'

"Oh I'm sorry, dear! I'm just so excited to finally meet you!" Mother said. Mai was wondering who she was. 'Try introducing yourself first Mother and then tell her you're pleased to meet her. Seriously, were you brought up or dragged up?! Manners people!'

"Oh...um...you too..." Mai looked at Madoka for help on who Mother was, but she was just standing there smiling.

"My, where are my manners?" Mother asked herself. 'I could ask the same thing.' "You probably don't even know who I am! I'm Luella Davis and this is my husband Martin!" She said gesturing to Father, who was by the door. I hadn't even seen him there until now. "We're Noll's parents!" 'Mine too! Oh, yeah, I'm dead! No point saying that then.'

Mai stood there shocked. She went on a major mental rant about why they would want to meet her before concluding she looked like an idiot. 'They want to meet you because Noll is a big fat liar who'll say anything to get our parents off his back.'

"Oh so you're Naru's parents." That's all she could think of to say. 'Smooth! Wanna follow that up with your names are Luella and Martin right?'

"Yes. That's right." said Father as he walked towards her. "It's a pleasure meeting you, Mai." 'Oh Father, don't be so British! Loosen up a little, she doesn't bite.'

"It's a pleasure meeting both of you, Mr Davis." She looked over at Mother. "Mrs Davis." Mother smiled. 'Careful Mother, you might scare her with that weird look.'

"Now, now there's no need for that. You can just call us Luella and Martin, right dear?" 'Ooh, looks like things are about to heat up on the entertainment front.'

"Right. After all we're just about family now." Father stated. 'Whoah, I think you might be rushing things! You'll spoil the surprise before Noll gets here!' Mai was shocked and confused now. She had no idea what was going on.

"Family?" She whispered to herself. 'Yeah, you know, the thing comprised of people who share your bloodline or are willing to share theirs with you such as a mother, a father, siblings…'

"I just have to say when Noll told me you two were dating, I couldn't have been happier!" Mai was wondering why Noll told her that. 'Because he wanted Mother to stop nagging him about settling down and not being a workaholic.'

"To be honest, when Luella told me I was surprised! I mean you two are the perfect match, really. But I thought I would have heard about this sooner! Of course Naru wouldn't have told me, but I know Lin would! He's said a few times about how he wished Naru would forget that damn pride of his and confess to you! Unless, Lin doesn't know...Say, are you two keeping it a secret from Lin? Hmm?" asked Madoka. 'She really is excited...I could barely understand what she was saying! She was talking so fast! I don't think Mai quite caught it either. What a shame this is all a sham.'

Mai looked at all three of them as did I. The expressions on their faces showed they were all eager to know the answer. Mai began silently cursing Noll and his lying abilities. 'I have to say, this is the best days entertainment I've had in a week. Points to Noll for setting this up unwittingly!'

"Well...you see Naru and I are-" She felt relieved when the front door opened but that relief didn't last when she saw who it was. 'Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting!'

When Noll walked through the door and saw all four of them he stopped dead in his tracks. You could clearly see the shock on his face. 'Wow! Very un-Noll like! I can't wait to see what other expressions he can make!'

"Mother?!" 'No, it's the tooth fairy! Of course it's Mother you Moron! Boy I can't wait to see what happens next!'

* * *

**Wow...I think Naru's OCC again...For me he's hard to do! I dont know why! Anyways, Happy Late New Years!**

**Oh and if any of you have any ideas for this I'd be happy to hear them! Even if you think it might be weird or useless! You never know, I might be able to use them! You can tell me in your review or just PM me! I love talking to people haha like you couldnt tell already! R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry I havent updated I think this is the longest I havent lol and the most reviews I got too, 12! Yay! I've been having some..problems, I guess you could say, that I've been worrying over so I guess that's why I couldnt concentrate! But it's been kinda resolved now so I'm okay! But sorry if this chapter is a little iffy! Oh and I dont know why I didnt think of doing this sooner (Stupid me) but for now on, I'm going to put Gene's POV first so it won't be as confusing and it'll be kinda a recap! If any of you are already confused then...I'm sorry!**

**A Thank you to Treelow955 for some of her ideas that went in this!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own ghost Hunt! But I wish I did so Naru would be ****_mine_**** haha.**

Gene's POV

Madoka had called Noll this morning saying she had a friend whose house is being haunted and since she's in England right now, she couldn't come. I of course knew that this was a load of rubbish; she was in the café downstairs. She told him the place, since the 'client' was 'too busy' to come to the office, and the time, leaving no room for an argument. And Madoka had specifically requested that only Lin accompany him. He was going to question her on it but she hung up before he could get a word in. 'I have to hand it to you Madoka, you're still as sneaky as ever. Let's just hope Noll doesn't figure it too soon eh?!'

Of course he had to go. If he didn't he wouldn't hear the end of it from Madoka. So he left Mai at the office and he and Lin went to meet the 'client'. But soon enough Noll found out there was no client; Madoka had made up the whole thing. I was laughing my ass off when I saw the look on Noll's face when he found himself thirty miles away from the office at a children's nursery with all the staff greeting him and Lin thinking they were the day's volunteers! I gotta give Madoka credit, when she wants to get rid of Noll she does it in style! Not even I could've thought of something as dastardly as that! 'She obviously wanted me out of the office and Lin as well, leaving Mai by herself...damn why didn't I see this sooner?!' Noll thought. 'Well, I can answer why you didn't see it sooner Brother; it's because you're a workaholic idiot!' He continued on with his thoughts of what he would do to Madoka if she was still at the office when they got back. I could see Lin inwardly smirking, thoroughly enjoying Noll's discomfort even if he did feel a little put out that he had, had to go along with Madoka's scheme.

When they arrived at SPR, he wasted no time getting to the office. When he opened the front door, he saw that his suspicions were correct but worse. "Mother?!" 'No, it's the tooth fairy! Of course it's Mother you Moron!'

"Noll!" Mother came running towards him and hugged him. I looked at everyone else while Mother was doing so. Father gave Noll a nod as a greeting, Mai was standing there with a shocked and confused look on her face. Noll mentally sighed. He's going to have to explain everything to her and I'm going to enjoy every second of it. He was thinking of all the possibilities of what could have been said. I saw Madoka trying to hide herself behind Mai. She probably thought if she did that then he wouldn't do anything to her. 'Don't worry, Mother won't let him hurt you Madoka. His fault anyway, he shouldn't have lied to begin with.'

"Madoka." Noll called once Mother finally released him. Madoka peeked out from behind Mai and took a step forward but still stayed close to Mai.

"Oh uh...hi Naru!"

"I'm waiting for an explanation." He said while crossing his arms over his chest. She gave him an innocent look saying, 'Why whatever are you talking about?' 'Too bad Madoka, the jigs up, he knows it was a set up.'

"I'm talking about that case you made up." Noll said bitterly.

Madoka stood there tapping her index finger on her chin like she was trying to remember what he was talking about. "Oh! You mean_ that_." She started smirking. "Well, Luella and I just wanted to talk to little Mai without your constant glaring and telling us to leave." He glared at her. "See?! That's what I'm talking about!" I heard Mai giggle.

"Father why didn't you-"

"Noll, I tried to stop them from doing it but you know how your Mother and Madoka are." I look at Mother and Madoka and see that Mother has moved to the other side of Mai. Making Madoka on her right and Mother on her left. Both smiling because they got their way yet again. A grin spread across my face as I was really enjoying Noll's discomfort at being caught in his lie.

And then I look at Mai. She's just staring at Noll, probably wanting him to tell her what's going on. I grabbed a bag of popcorn and waited for the fireworks between them to start.

He flicked his gaze to the kitchen and back to Mai. And she understood what he meant. "Well, why don't I just make us all some tea? Please sit down and make yourselves comfortable." She smiled. "Naru, would you help me in the kitchen?" He nodded and I followed them as they went to the kitchen. Noll was thinking how lucky Lin was to have escaped to his office. 'Oh Noll, if you only knew the part he'd played in this you wouldn't be thinking that, in fact I'm pretty sure you'd be busting his door down with an axe by now.'

"Naru,_ what _is going on?!"Mai hissed as she turned around and started putting water in the kettle.

"I can't explain everything now." Mai shot him a look. "But I will after they leave." He continued. 'Noll, Noll, Noll, when will you ever learn that keeping secrets from Mai is sure to end painfully?!' Mai turned around to face Noll.

"What makes you think I'm going to pretend to be your girlfriend?! If you hadn't of come in when you did, they would already know we're not dating! I was right in the middle of telling them, but you came in!" Mai informed. 'Go on Mai, you know you want to really or are all those daydreams you have of my brother doing different things to you someone else's?!' Noll started to wonder how he was going to convince Mai to help him out. 'Worry not Brother, I don't think she means it. I mean right now she's imagining you…oh crikey! Mai, I am shocked!'

She was also mentally scolding herself for saying she didn't want to play along with Noll yet insisting she needed to get over him. 'No Mai, you need to pursue him harder and make him see how fantastic you are. Seriously, I just don't get why he's so blind sometimes!'

"Mai...please just help me out here." He put his hands on her shoulders and stared into her eyes but she quickly looked down. She tried to mentally coach herself into resisting his charms, but as is inevitable in these situations she did it anyway. I couldn't help but laugh as she got sucked into his gaze. It used to be a game between me and Noll, seeing who could charm someone fastest by merely gazing at them. I have to say he hasn't lost his touch, but I reckon I'd have gotten Mai to agree at least ten minutes ago. 'Ah, sad to say Mai you never stood a chance at disagreeing with Noll, he's just too good! Not as good as me of course, but still formidable.' The kettle went off and it made Mai jump a little.

She turned around and took the kettle off the burner. Then she leaned against the counter with her back turned towards Noll. "Fine..." She turned to face him. "I'll help you."

I saw relief flash in his eyes. He only nodded though. 'You could be a little more grateful, not that there was any doubt in her agreeing to your ludicrous lie!'

We all heard the front door open and close with a bunch of people talking. Mai mentally cursed the arrival of the rest of the SPR team.

She quickly put the cups and the teapot on a tray. "Well, we better get back out there before Monk and the others tell your parents and Madoka we're not actually dating." Mai picked up the tray and started to walk out the kitchen but Noll grabbed her arm.

"Mai, we have to pretend to be dating even to them."

"What? Why can't we just bring them all to the kitchen or something and tell them the truth?" 'Get real Mai, Monk and the rest of those blabbermouth groupies, minus that John guy, would give the game away in seconds. Nope, you're just going to have to endure their endless teasing.'

He sighed and let go of her arm.

"I'm pretty sure my parents and Madoka would get suspicious if we told the others to all come to the kitchen. And besides I don't think the others would go along with this." 'They sure wouldn't Brother! They have been waiting for this day to arrive.' "If they found out I'm just doing this to get my Mother off my back then they would, no doubt, tell her so they could get the enjoyment of her yelling at me." 'Damn, I wish I were alive, I'd love to have the honour of doing that myself!'

"What do you mean get her off-"

"Like I said before Mai, I'll explain later...and even if they agreed to keep quiet about it, they might act or say something ridiculous that will also get my parents or Madoka suspicious." 'Yeah, deliberately!'

"Okay, okay, I get your point now. Let's go back in there-" Mai was cut off by hearing Monk yell, "What?!"

Noll, Mai and I hurried back to where everyone else was sitting and saw the SPR members looking...well to put it simply, shocked. 'Ooh, let the entertainment continue!'

* * *

Luella's POV

After Noll and Mai went into the kitchen, Madoka, Martin and I sat on the couch. Martin immediately started talking about what Madoka and I did to Noll was completely deceitful. But I don't see how, all we did was trick him into thinking it was a case so we could talk to his cute little girlfriend! It's not our fault he actually fell for it! Although, the plan didn't go as intented. We didn't even manage to get a bit of information from Mai. But something between Noll and Mai seems...odd. If I say so myself.

When I talked to Noll on the phone last week something didn't seem right especially since he wouldn't even let me talk to Mai! And then when we came in today before Noll came, it seemed like Mai didn't have a clue as to what was going on even after I introduced myself! I wonder if Madoka sensed it also. I turned to my left and see Madoka staring off. She must have zoned out from Martin lecturing us like I did. I love the man with all my heart but after the first seven times of hearing him lecture us...well it got old so Madoka and I learned to block him out.

I nudged Madoka in the arm and she snapped out of her day-dream. She turned to look at me and gave a small smile. I leaned in closer to her, _"Did_ _you notice anything strange with the way Noll and Mai were acting?"_ I whispered to her so Martin wouldnt hear. She shook her head. _"No, you're just_ _over thinking thing, Luella."_ She whispered back.

_"Yes, perharps you're right."_

_"Are you two even listening to me?!"_ Martin snapped at us. We both turned to look at him, wide-eyed because we got caught. _"Oh yes, of course,_ _dear!"_ I assured while waving my hand up and down. _"Right, Madoka?"_ She nodded, _"Right! We were!" _My husband looked at us skeptically. But thank heavens the front door opened before he could say anything. Madoka and I sighed in relief. I saw the people that Madoka has talked about before. She showed us a group picture of all of them before and told us who they were. Except that Masako Hara girl isn't here with them. "Madoka?" asked John.

"Hi guys! It's great to see you all again!" She exclaimed. A chorus of 'hello' and 'you too' went around as they came and sat with us. "Oh everyone, this is Luella and Martin Davis. Naru's parents." Madoka continued. I smiled at all of them. "Hello."

"Luella, Martin, these guys here are Ayako Ma-"

"That's alright, Madoka. I remember them from that picture you showed us that one time and told us who they were. Don't you, dear?" I asked my husband. He nodded in agreement. "Yes."

"Oh yes! That's right, I forgot about that." Madoka laughed. "Say, where's Mai and the boss at?" asked the young college student, known as Yasu. What he said caught the attention of the others. "Yeah. I was wondering that too." Monk and Ayako said together. They glared at each other and then Ayako huffed and turned away from him. I glanced at John, he sure is a quiet one.

"I believe they are still in the kitchen making tea." Martin answered them. Yasu blinked, "Naru's making tea?"

"Mai asked him to help her in the kitchen." I stated. Everyone, aside from me, Martin and Madoka, glanced at each other apprehensively. "Ah, yes, Yasu! I was wondering why you didn't inform me about Naru and Mai."

"Inform you?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I didn't know if Lin knew or not so I called him and told him what Luella told me. He didn't say if he already knew or not though. He just kind of laughed...I'll let that one slide since Naru might have threaten Lin not to say anything, who knows with that boy. But I thought Mai would tell you guys since you're like her family. I have to say I'm a little disappointed that she didn't tell me I mean-" I touched Madoka's arm to make her stop talking as I saw the confused and worried expressions the others were showing. "Wait...you guys really don't know what I'm talking about?" They all shook their heads. 'Hmm.. interesting.'

"Tell us, Madoka." Ayako pressed. Madoka glanced at Martin and I before answering, "Mai and Naru are dating."

The others mouth dropped. "What?!" Monk stood up. A moment later Mai and Noll came from the kitchen. We all looked over at the two. Everyone was still and silent, I was the first one to break it. "I think Mai and Noll have some explaining to do."

* * *

Mai's POV

I glanced at Naru from the corner of my eye and saw him doing the same. I know we have to do something. "W-we will...but first..um let me go get more cups for everyone else. It'll only take a second." I swiftly went back into the kitchen and Naru followed.

"So? What do we do now?! Everyone knows! Well...maybe except Lin." I whispered/ yelled at him. I got four cups from the cabinet. I gave two of them to Naru so everyone would think he actually came in here for a purpose. "Just follow my lead.." And with that we went back to where everybody else was.

Everyone seemed to be waiting patiently- except Monk. He's sitting back down with his arms crossed, looking a bit mad, inbetween Ayako and John on one of the sofas. Naru's parents and Madoka are sitting across from them on the other sofa. And Yasu's on the footstool at the end of the table. I set all the cups on the table and poured the tea into them while Naru went to sit in his chair on the other end of the table. 'Well, looks like I'll be standing.' I stood beside Naru.

After everyone got their cup of tea Monk spoke, "Mai, why didn't you tell us any of this?!" I'm not sure if he's angry cause I didn't tell them or because Naru and I are 'dating.'

"Tell you what?" I asked trying to play dumb. _"Mai."_ He warned.

"Now, now, I think we should hear what Mai and Naru has to say." 'Thank you, John!'

All of a sudden I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I squealed a little as Naru pulled me on to his lap. He now has his arm around my stomach. "It's none of your business why we didn't tell you. I had Mai swear to me that she wouldn't say anything." Everybody was gawking at what Naru had just done, I don't think they even hear what he just said. I'm pretty sure my face is red from what he did though. "Remember Mai, if we're infront of anyone, we are a couple so we have to act like it." Naru whispered next my ear. It was so low I had to strain my ears to listen but he knew that I heard him. His breath tickled my ear and sent a shiver down my spine. Okay, now I know my face _is_ red.

"How long have you been going out anyways?! Every time we come to the office you're never like...this!" She gestured towards us.

"As I said before Miss. Matsuzaki, we didn't want you to know yet so why would we act any different in front of you?" He completely avoided Ayako's question. 'Go Naru!'

"You know Noll, when I spoke with you on the phone last week, you never said how long you've been together. You only said 'a while'." 'Well, that didn't last long!'

"Almost two months." replied my narcissistic 'boyfriend'. "Right, Mai?" I felt Naru's arm tighten around me. "Yeah I think so." The grip loosen a little. Is this why he pulled me on to his lap so he could control how I answer?! The jerk!

"Two months?!" Ayako shouted.

"And we're just finding out about it?!" Asked Monk.

"Well we didn't find out until last week so don't worry." Madoka said. "Also, Luella, didn't you say Naru hadn't called you in almost two months?"

"Yes that's right. I guess we know why now." She smiled at me and Naru. I think that blush is paying me another visit. "See Luella! I told you there was nothing to worry about him not calling." Mr. Davis told his wife.

We heard a door open and looked to see Lin coming out of his office. I'm not sure why he came out here but when he saw everyone looking at him he stopped walking. I saw him settle his gaze on me and Naru and saw his lips starting to turn upwards. He put his hand over his mouth, turned around and start walking back into his office. And while he was leaving his shoulders were shaking. 'Was _Lin_..._laughing_ at us?!'

"Well that was random." Yasu joked. He's been quite until now. Too quiet."So has anyone else been wondering how Mai and Naru got together?" He grinned deviously. 'I knew it! He was just waiting for the right time!'

"Yeah I was wondering that too." 'Oh not you too, John!'

All eyes were on us. "Well?" 'And Mr. Davis?! Gosh, always the quiet ones!'

Naru and I looked at each other. "Tell them, Mai." The grip he had on my stomach tightened again. 'Oh so 'follow my lead' means you answer all the easy type of stuff and me do the hard ones?! Nuh-uh! I don't think so!'

"Why don't you tell them, _Sweetie_?" I emphasized. "I'm sure you'll tell it better than I can." I smirked at him so only he could see.

"Fine." He gritted his teeth. And there goes the grip again. If he makes it anymore tighter, I won't be able to breathe!

* * *

**Poor Mai haha. And I cant believe I made Lin do that! Lol.**

**Oh! If any of you love Gene as much as I do please give Treelow955 a hug! She said she'd love one! So *hugs Treelow955* She reads all the reviews too so you can leave it in your review if you want!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back! Happy? Hope so! 11 reviews again yay! Have I ever told yall how much you're so awesome and I love you? Haha!**

**Okay, so I want to dedicate this chapter to WhisperToThe Wolves (for being my 50th review woohoo and for giving Treelow955 a hug) and also Cooper101 (for giving Treelow955 ****_and_**** me a hug!)**

**Disclamier: I dont own Ghost Hunt...I just dont...**

* * *

Gene's POV

After Noll and Mai went into the kitchen, Madoka, Father and Mother sat on the couch. Father immediately started talking about what Madoka and Mother did to Noll was completely deceitful. But I don't see how, all they did was trick him into thinking it was a case so they could talk to Mai! It's not their fault he actually fell for it even though it was hilarious that he did! The sight of all those tiny little kids with their hands covered in all sorts tugging on Noll's trousers was epic just to see his face!

Okay, so their plan didn't go as intended. They didn't even manage to get a bit of information from Mai whilst Noll was distracted. But something between Noll and Mai seemed...odd to Mother. When she talked to Noll on the phone last week something didn't seem right to her especially since he wouldn't even let her talk to Mai! 'Hmm, gee, wonder why that was?! Could it possibly be because he's stringing you along on one of the most in-detail lies he's ever concocted?!'

And then when they came in today before Noll came, it seemed like Mai didn't have a clue as to what was going on even after Mother introduced herself! 'Duh! Because she doesn't have a clue who you are!' She wondered if Madoka sensed it also. I turned to my left to see Madoka staring off. She must have zoned out from Father lecturing them. Mother nudged Madoka in the arm and she snapped out of her day-dream. She turned to look at her and gave a small smile. I leaned in closer as Mother was about to whisper in Madoka's ear.

_"Did you notice anything strange with the way Noll and Mai were acting?"_ She whispered to her so Father wouldn't hear. Madoka shook her head.

_"No, you're just over thinking things, Luella."_ She whispered back.

_"Yes, perhaps you're right."_ 'No Mother, you're not, you're spot on about how strange things are!'

_"Are you two even listening to me?!" _Father snapped at them. They both turned to look at him, wide-eyed because they got caught.

_"Oh yes, of course, dear!"_ Mother assured while waving her hand up and down. _"Right, Madoka?"_ She nodded.

_"Right! We were!"_ Father looked at them skeptically 'And you'd be right to be sceptical Father, they weren't paying attention at all, they were having their own little chinwag. Say, why not quiz them on what you were saying, huh?!'

The front door opened before he could say anything. Madoka and Mother sighed in relief. I saw the people that Madoka has talked about before and, okay, I have actually seen them in action and all, but I don't really get too close when they're working as I am after all a ghost. Except that Masako Hara girl isn't here with them, luckily. She'd out my presence in a second, she almost has on quite a few occasions.

"Madoka?" asked John.

"Hi guys! It's great to see you all again!" She exclaimed. A chorus of 'hello' and 'you too' went around as they came and sat with them.

"Oh everyone, this is Luella and Martin Davis. Naru's parents." Madoka continued. Mother smiled at all of them.

"Hello."

"Luella, Martin, these guys here are Ayako Ma-"

"That's alright, Madoka. I remember them from that picture you showed us that one time and told us who they were. Don't you, dear?" Mother asked Father. He nodded in agreement.

"Yes." 'You could've at least tried not to be rude and let her introduce them anyway!'

"Oh yes! That's right, I forgot about that." Madoka laughed.

"Say, where's Mai and the boss at?" asked the young college student, known as Yasu. What he said caught the attention of the others.

"Yeah. I was wondering that too." Monk and Ayako said together. They glared at each other and then Ayako huffed and turned away from him. I glanced at John, he sure is a quiet one.

"I believe they are still in the kitchen making tea." Father answered them. Yasu blinked.

"Naru's making tea?" 'That's right! I'm shocked too!'

"Mai asked him to help her in the kitchen." Mother stated. Everyone, aside from me, Mother, Father and Madoka, glanced at each other apprehensively.

"Ah, yes, Yasu! I was wondering why you didn't inform me about Naru and Mai." Madoka spoke. 'Maybe because it's a load of made up rubbish.'

"Inform you?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I didn't know if Lin knew or not so I called him and told him what Luella told me. He didn't say if he already knew or not though. He just kind of laughed...I'll let that one slide since Naru might have threatened Lin not to say anything, who knows with that boy. But I thought Mai would tell you guys since you're like her family. I have to say I'm a little disappointed that she didn't tell me I mean-" Mother touched Madoka's arm to make her stop talking as she and I saw the confused and worried expressions the others were showing. "Wait...you guys really don't know what I'm talking about?" They all shook their heads. 'Of course not. Noll made it up!'

"Tell us, Madoka." Ayako pressed. Madoka glanced at Father and Mother before answering.

"Mai and Naru are dating." '…In your wildest dreams! I can't believe this has gotten so far!'

The others mouths dropped.

"What?!" Monk stood up. A moment later Mai and Noll came from the kitchen. We all looked over at the two. Everyone was still and silent, Mother was the first one to break it.

"I think Mai and Noll have some explaining to do." 'I'll say, but wait until I've gotten the popcorn please, I need munchies for this! Oh, and a comfy chair, Noll's sofa is rather uncomfortable on my poor dead soul!...Okay! You may continue now!'

Mai glanced at Noll from the corner of her eye and saw him doing the same.

"W-we will...but first…um let me go get more cups for everyone else. It'll only take a second." She swiftly went back into the kitchen and Noll followed.

"So? What do we do now?! Everyone knows! Well...maybe except Lin." She whispered/yelled at him. She got four cups from the cabinet and gave two of them to Noll so everyone would think he actually came in here for a purpose.

"Just follow my lead.." And with that they went back to where everybody else was.

Everyone seemed to be waiting patiently- except Monk. He's sitting back down with his arms crossed, looking a bit mad, in-between Ayako and John on one of the sofas. Noll and I's parents and Madoka are sitting across from them on the other sofa and Yasu's on the footstool at the end of the table. Mai set all the cups on the table and poured the tea into them while Noll went to sit in his chair on the other end of the table. I was comfortably snuggled in my recliner I'd brought for this purpose so I could eat my popcorn in comfort. Mai stood beside Noll thinking about how she would probably have to stand as all seats were taken. 'If you could see my recliner I'd allow you use of it, but…sorry.'

After everyone got their cup of tea Monk spoke.

"Mai, why didn't you tell us any of this?!" I'm not sure if he's angry because she didn't tell them or because Noll and Mai are 'dating.'

"Tell you what?" She asked trying to play dumb.

_"Mai."_ He warned. 'Yeah, bad move. I wouldn't want to make him any madder.'

"Now, now, I think we should hear what Mai and Naru have to say." John said.

All of a sudden Noll wrapped an arm around Mai's waist and she squealed a little as Noll pulled her on to his lap. He now has his arm around her stomach. 'Nice move Noll! Bravo! Mm, good popcorn!'

"It's none of your business why we didn't tell you. I had Mai swear to me that she wouldn't say anything." Everybody was gawking at what Noll had just done; I don't think they even heard what he just said. Mai's face sure is red from what he did though. "Remember Mai, if we're in front of anyone, we are a couple so we have to act like it." Noll whispered next to her ear. It was so low both she and I had to strain our ears to listen, but he knew that she heard him.

"How long have you been going out anyways?! Every time we come to the office you're never like...this!" Ayako gestured towards them. 'I'll say! And if Mother hadn't called they wouldn't be like this now!'

"As I said before Miss Matsuzaki, we didn't want you to know yet so why would we act any different in front of you?" He completely avoided Ayako's question. 'Go Noll…wait, no, whose side am I on again?! Mm, popcorn…'

"You know Noll, when I spoke with you on the phone last week; you never said how long you've been together. You only said 'a while'." 'Yeah, that's it Mother! Question the heck out of him!'

"Almost two months." Noll replied. "Right, Mai?" Noll's arm tightened around her.

"Yeah I think so." The grip loosened a little. 'So that's why he grabbed her and put her on his lap. Jerk! Come sit on my lap Mai, I wouldn't do that to you…oh, wait, you can't! My bad, sorry.'

"Two months?!" Ayako shouted.

"And we're just finding out about it?!" Monk asked. 'Hey, so is Mai!'

"Well we didn't find out until last week so don't worry." Madoka said. "Also, Luella, didn't you say Naru hadn't called you in almost two months?" 'That's because he was too busy being a workaholic!'

"Yes that's right. I guess we know why now." She smiled at Mai and Noll. 'No, you really don't.'

"See Luella! I told you there was nothing to worry about him not calling." Father told Mother. 'I'd worry more about the amount of lies Noll's telling, next he'll be a con artist!'

We heard a door open and looked to see Lin coming out of his office. I'm not sure why he came out here but when he saw everyone looking at him he stopped walking. I saw him settle his gaze on Mai and Noll and saw his lips starting to turn upwards. He put his hand over his mouth, turned around and started walking back into his office. And while he was leaving his shoulders were shaking. 'Was Lin.._.laughing?!_ Let it out Man, let it out!'

"Well that was random." Yasu joked. He's been quiet until now. Too quiet. "So has anyone else been wondering how Mai and Naru got together?" He grinned deviously. 'I knew it! He was just waiting for the right time! Oh, I am so going to enjoy whatever Noll is going to say now!'

"Yeah I was wondering that too." 'Yes, go John!'

All eyes were on them.

"Well?" 'And Father?! Gosh, always the quiet ones! This will be enjoyable…oh crap, I'm out of popcorn! Wait! Please!...Okay, I'm good, please continue!'

Noll and Mai looked at each other.

"Tell them, Mai." The grip he had on her stomach tightened again. 'Oh so 'follow my lead' means you answer all the easy type of stuff and she gets the hard ones?! That is wrong in anyone's language!'

"Why don't you tell them, _Sweetie?"_ Mai emphasized. "I'm sure you'll tell it better than I can." She smirked at him so only he could see. 'Yeah, you go girl! Show my mean brother how to play his own game!'

"Fine." He gritted his teeth. And there goes the grip again. If he makes it any tighter, Mai won't be able to breathe! 'Let her go or you won't have a 'girlfriend' for much longer, at least one able to breathe that doesn't have blood squirting out of inappropriate places because you think she's a cuddly toy!'

* * *

Mai's POV

Naru stared at the floor for a second before answering, "It was on a case." He stated simply.

"Which case?" Ayako asked immediately after hearing Naru's answer. 'Naru I hope you thought this through. And not just the answers to their questions, I mean this whole scheme! I can't wait until everyone leaves so I can know what the heck is going on!'

I felt Naru take a deep breath. "The Kobayashi's case. Their son kept flirting with Mai." he spatted 'flirting' out like it was vemon.

Monk, Ayako, and Yasu started shouting about how they remembered that case while John just slightly nodded and said he remembered too. The three loud- mouths quieted down but then a smirk formed on their faces. "So you were jealous! We thought you were but you never did anything to stop the guy from talking to Mai..." Monk recalled.

"Well he did order Mai to make tea if Mai and that guy talked for too long!" Yasu mentioned.

"Now wait a minute, you guys. You keep saying 'that' guy. What's his name?" Madoka inquired.

Monk rubbed his chin and furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah what was his name, Mai?" I shifted in Naru's lap a bit. I didn't like that guy and I still don't. Sure he was cute but I don't know I guess he just seemed like one of those players. "Oh, um, Natsuki."

Monk snapped his fingers. "Yeah that's it!"

"Oh and remember that one time Natsuki was about to ask Mai to go have dinner with him? Naru had told him that Mai was working and to leave because he was distracting her from her work." John said.

Mr. and Mrs. Davis stared at Naru in disbelief. It's understandable though. I mean Naru usually trys to be polite to our clients even when he tells them off. "Oh yeah!" Ayako laughed. "The look on Natsuki's face after Naru said that was hilarious!" 'Well at least they're believeing all this. But I wonder why Naru picked this specific case. It does fit the time period since it was about two months ago though. But they're talking like Naru _was actually _jealous. That's impossible. Naru wouldn't get jealous from a guy talking to me...right?'

"So Mai where has my stick-in-the-mud of a son taken you out on dates?" Mrs. Davis asked gleefully, her eyes sparkling. 'I hate lying to his parents...they're so nice.'

"Oh mostly just to dinner. One or twice I got him to go somewhere else. But we really haven't been out that much." Mrs. Davis frowned. "Oh but don't worry Mrs. Davis! I don't mind at all!" I assured quickly.

"Well as long as it's alright with you, dear! And again call me Luella!" She smiled lovingly. 'Naru doesn't know how lucky he is to still have a mother. Even if she is his adopted mother.'

I nodded. "Of course...Luella." This time her smiled widened. Little did I or anyone else know that Naru had a small smile on his face too.

I just realized how relaxed I am against Naru. I mean to start with I was tense but now..."So have you two kissed yet?" Madoka and Yasu asked in sync. I felt a deep blush come up on my neck and start to work its way up. My eyes windened too. I even felt Naru tense up. 'Okay, forget relaxed! Time to escape!'

"You know I have alot of filing that's calling me so why don't I just..." I only got to stand up half way before Naru slammed me back down on his lap. He gave me a look that said 'if I have to go through this then so do you.'

"Now you two I think that's private information that Noll and Mai doesn't want to talk about infront of anyone." Martin proclaimed. Naru calmed down. "Yes, thank you, Father." He said flatly but I could tell he was just as relieved as I was. If we had said no, everyone probably would have wanted us to kiss right then and there; if we said yes...well they'd probably still want us to kiss. Luckily Martin saved us.

"Or if you want to answer..." 'Or not!' Naru glared at his father. "No, of course you don't..." Martin rambled. Madoka and Luella pouted. 'They really wanted to hear that much info about our 'relationship?'

All of a sudden we started hearing this ringing. Monk dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He looked at it and groaned. "Well as much as I would love to find out more about Mai and Naru's not-so-secret-relationship-anymore, I can't." I gave him a questioning look and he replied, "Band practice." I nodded my head in understanding.

He put his phone back in his pocket. "Come on, you three." He said to Ayako, John and Yasu.

"And why would we have to go with you?!" Ayako asked testily. I sighed. Do they always have to be this loud?

"Because I'm your ride! Or did you just forget in your old age?" Monk teased. Ayako stood up and whacked Monk side the head. "O-of course I didn't forget you Stupid Monk!" I really wanted to hide somewhere. (Preferably Naru's arms) They're just so embarrassing when they're like that even if they aren't my parents!

I took a peek at Luella and Martin. They were trying to hold back a smile. Well at least they're not annoyed with Monk and Ayako like most people are when they fight. Like Naru which he's annoyed right now. Madoka and Yasu are laughing and John's still sitting on the sofa. Looks like he's trying to pretend he doesn't hear them fighting. One time Monk and Ayako were arguing so John tried to break it up. He got in the middle of them and Ayako accidently hit him with her purse...he's never bothered them while they fought again.

I sighed. I'm gonna ahve to break this up. I tried to leap off of Naru's lap only to get jerked back. I forgot Naru still had an iron grip around my stomach. Thankfully everyones attention was on the two idiots fighting so they didn't see me.

Naru let me go after realizing I was trying to stand up. "Monk didn't you say you had to leave, like, now?!" I asked trying not to sound too eager to get them to leave.

They both stopped arguing and looked at me. They blinked. "Oh yeah, thanks Mai! Come on you guys! Bye everyone!" Monk walked out the the office with John and Yasu following behind.

"Later!" Yasu yelled.

"Nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Davis and good seeing you again, Madoka. Bye Mai, Naru." John said politely. 'Poor John. He has to ride home with those people.'

"Bye guys!" I waved. I saw Ayako started picking up their empty cups. So I helped her carry them in the kitchen.

"Mai, why didn't you tell is about you and Naru, really?" She asked once we got in there.

"Ayako you know how Naru is. He just didn't want anyone to know right now." I lied. 'Ah I hate lying to them too!'

"Well alright then. I better go before that stupid Monk comes back up here." She grumbled.

"Bye Ayako. See you later." I hugged her before she left.

I took a deep, calming breath preparing myself before going back in there. I still can't believe I agreed to help Naru with this!

I walked in the main room. Luella and Madoka were saying something in English. I sat down on the end of the sofa closest to Naru. It'd be weird, not to mention embarrassing, if I sat back on Naru's lap..."So Mai, where's your favorite restaurant?" Luella suddenly asked me.

"Uhh..."

"What Luella _means_ is we were just talking about having dinner together. So we decided we'd go to your favorite restaurant." Martin explained. I think that's the most I heard him say at one time.

"Oh! Um...I'm not sure..." I began then remembered a place. "Well there is this one place...we ate there one time coming back from a case. Madoka was there with us."

"Oh yes! You said and I quote 'This place is great! It's my new favorite!'" I blushed. I've only ate at that place like two times...I wonder why...then I remembered! It's like an hour away!

"Oh Luella you'll love it! I'll give you and Martin the address!"

"Wait it's-"

"Oh that will be great, Madoka!"

"But wait-"

"Yes, you'll love the food! It's amazing!"

"BUT IT'S LIKE AN HOUR AWAY!" I accidently shouted too loud. They all stared at me. I looked down embarrassed and fiddled with my skirt. "I mean I don't want to cause you the trouble of driving that far just because it's my favorite restaurant." I said a lot more quieter.

Luella smiled and said, "Oh don't worry about that, dear!" She stood up, dragged Martin with her and headed towards the door. "Well we'll go back to the hotel to get ready! We'll see you at six! Oliver, meet us at the restaurant!" She shouted at the front door and left.

Madoka laughed and shook her head, ready to walk out the door too. Then I remembered what she said earlier before I yelled. "Madoka." I called. "Are you not coming with us to dinner?"

"No, I'll let you get to know Martin and Luella without me there. I'll just eat with Lin." She winked before leaving.

So I'm gonna have dinner with Naru and his parents...dinner...MY DATE!

* * *

**Crap, what's Mai gonna do now? Will she go to dinner with Naru and his parents or go on her date?! R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey! I'm back again! Thanks to my 8 reviewers on the last chapter! Oh and SolemnPassive...I updated, I updated! Please dont sent 50 spirits to haunt me! **

**Mai: *comes in* Hey sorry it took 4 chapters but I finally got him here! *Naru comes in***

**Me: *gasp* NARU! *latches onto him***

**Mai: She doesn't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

Gene's POV

Noll stared at the floor for a second before answering, "It was on a case." He stated simply. 'No it wasn't.'

"Which case?" Ayako asked immediately after hearing Noll's answer. 'Noll, you'd better think of a case carefully or you will be caught out.'

I saw Noll take a deep breath.

"The Kobayashi's case. Their son kept flirting with Mai." He spat 'flirting' out like it was venom. 'Let me see…that's one…two months ago now and Noll said they've been together for that length of time… Hmm, okay! Makes sense. Good thinking!'

Monk, Ayako, and Yasu started shouting about how they remembered that case while John just slightly nodded and said he remembered too. The three loud- mouths quieted down but then a smirk formed on their faces. 'Ooh, this looks to be interesting. I wonder what they've thought of.'

"So you were jealous! We thought you were but you never did anything to stop the guy from talking to Mai..." Monk recalled. 'Really?!'

"Well he did order Mai to make tea if Mai and that guy talked for too long!" Yasu mentioned. 'Hahaha, typical Noll!'

"Now wait a minute, you guys. You keep saying 'that' guy. What's his name?" Madoka inquired. 'Yeah, I'd like to know too so I can go check him out.'

Monk rubbed his chin and furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah what was his name, Mai?"

She shifted in Noll's lap a bit. She thought of how she didn't like this guy whoever he was and still doesn't as he seemed too loose. 'I don't like him already. Maybe I'll haunt him, hang his underwear somewhere public or something.'

"Oh, um, Natsuki."

Monk snapped his fingers. "Yeah that's it!" 'Right, I'll have to look into him. Thanks for the info!'

"Oh and remember that one time Natsuki was about to ask Mai to go have dinner with him? Naru had told him that Mai was working and to leave because he was distracting her from her work." John said. 'He didn't! Well, I guess that is like Noll.'

Mother and Father stared at Noll in disbelief. It's understandable though. I mean Noll usually tries to be polite to clients even when he tells them off as that is how they taught us to be.

"Oh yeah!" Ayako laughed. "The look on Natsuki's face after Naru said that was hilarious!" 'Damn, wish I could've seen it!' Mai was wondering whether Noll was actually jealous as it seemed that way to the others, but she just couldn't believe that herself.

"So Mai where has my stick-in-the-mud of a son taken you out on dates?" Mother asked gleefully, her eyes sparkling. 'Nowhere Mother because this is all fake.'

"Oh mostly just to dinner. Once or twice I got him to go somewhere else. But we really haven't been out that much." Mother frowned. "Oh but don't worry Mrs Davis! I don't mind at all!" Mai assured quickly. 'Like hell you don't! If any of this were real you would be complaining like there was no tomorrow and making Noll smirk a lot into the bargain!'

"Well as long as it's alright with you, dear! And again call me Luella!" She smiled lovingly. Mai thought how lucky Noll was to still have a mother, adopted or not. 'Noll, if only you could see into Mai's heart like I can, you wouldn't be doing this to her.'

Mai nodded.

"Of course...Luella." This time her smiled widened. Little did anyone else know that Noll had a small smile on his face too. 'OMG! I think a ghost was just exorcised judging by that smile!'

Mai was idly contemplating how relaxed she felt in place of the tenseness she had started with.

"So have you two kissed yet?" Madoka and Yasu asked in sync. 'Excellent question! The answer obviously is no, but I sure wish it wasn't!' Mai blushed deeply and even Noll started to look uncomfortable with the situation he had trapped himself in. 'This just got more interesting!'

"You know I have a lot of filing that's calling me so why don't I just..." Mai only got to stand up half way before Noll slammed her back down on his lap. He gave her a look that said 'if I have to go through this then so do you'. 'Oh Noll, you big meanie, give the girl a break!'

"Now you two I think that's private information that Noll and Mai doesn't want to talk about in front of anyone." Father proclaimed. Noll calmed down.

"Yes, thank you, Father." He said flatly, but I could tell he was just as relieved as Mai was. I guess whichever answer they'd have gone with they'd have been made to kiss. 'Damn! Father, why'd you interrupt?!'

"Or if you want to answer..." 'Ooh, maybe there could still be entertainment!' Noll glared at Father. "No, of course you don't..." Father rambled. Madoka and Mother pouted. 'So, they wanted to see them kiss too! Interesting.'

All of a sudden we started hearing this ringing. Monk dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked at it and groaned.

"Well as much as I would love to find out more about Mai and Naru's not-so-secret-relationship-anymore, I can't." Mai gave him a questioning look and he replied, "Band practice." Mai nodded her head in understanding. 'Ooh, can I come? Actually no, I think I'd get more entertainment sticking with Noll.'

He put his phone back in his pocket.

"Come on, you three." He said to Ayako, John and Yasu.

"And why would we have to go with you?!" Ayako asked testily. I sighed along with Mai. Do they always have to be this loud?

"Because I'm your ride! Or did you just forget in your old age?" Monk teased. Ayako stood up and whacked Monk in the side of the head.

"O-of course I didn't forget you Stupid Monk!" Mai really wanted to hide somewhere. Preferably Noll's arms. 'I don't think Noll will object, try it!' She was thinking how embarrassing they were, even though they aren't her parents!

I took a peek at Mother and Father. They were trying to hold back a smile. Well at least they're not annoyed with Monk and Ayako like most people are when they fight. Like Noll who's annoyed right now. Madoka and Yasu are laughing and John's still sitting on the sofa. Looks like he's trying to pretend he doesn't hear them fighting. One time Monk and Ayako were arguing so John tried to break it up. He got in the middle of them and Ayako accidently hit him with her purse...he's never bothered them while they fought again. Can't say I blame him. I, on the other hand, could probably do it without being harmed if I chose to.

I sighed. I'm gonna have to break this up. I was about to move when Mai tried to leap off of Noll's lap only to get jerked back. I forgot Noll still had an iron grip around her stomach. 'Well, if she wants to deal with this then I'll let her.' Thankfully everyone's attention was on the two idiots fighting so they didn't see her struggling to get off Noll.

Noll let her go after realizing she was trying to stand up.

"Monk didn't you say you had to leave, like, now?!" Mai asked trying not to sound too eager to get them to leave. 'If I were you, I'd be pushing them out the door by now!'

They both stopped arguing and looked at her. They blinked.

"Oh yeah, thanks Mai! Come on you guys! Bye everyone!" Monk walked out the office with John and Yasu following behind.

"Later!" Yasu yelled.

"Nice meeting you, Mr and Mrs Davis and good seeing you again, Madoka. Bye Mai, Naru." John said politely. 'Poor John. He has to ride home with those people. Oh well, at least I don't. I get to stay here and watch Noll squirm!'

"Bye guys!" Mai waved. I saw Ayako started picking up their empty cups. Mai helped her carry them in the kitchen.

"Mai, why didn't you tell is about you and Naru, really?" She asked once they got in there.

"Ayako you know how Naru is. He just didn't want anyone to know right now." Mai lied. 'Mainly because none of it is true!'

"Well alright then. I better go before that stupid Monk comes back up here." She grumbled.

"Bye Ayako. See you later." Mai hugged her before she left.

Mai took a deep, calming breath preparing herself before going back in there. She still couldn't believe she'd agreed to help Noll.

She walked in the main room. Mother and Madoka were saying something about dinner. Mai sat down on the end of the sofa closest to Noll. She thought about how weird and embarrassing it would be to sit on Noll's lap again. 'No it wouldn't, it would be funny. At least I think so, if only to see the look on Noll's face.'

"So Mai, where's your favorite restaurant?" Mother suddenly asked her.

"Uhh..."

"What Luella _means_ is we were just talking about having dinner together. So we decided we'd go to your favorite restaurant." Father explained. 'You never asked me mine!'

"Oh! Um...I'm not sure..." Mai began then remembered a place. "Well there is this one place...we ate there one time coming back from a case. Madoka was there with us."

"Oh yes! You said and I quote 'This place is great! It's my new favorite!'" Mai blushed. She wondered why she hadn't eaten there often then remembered. It's like an hour away! 'I don't think Mother and Father will be up for that.'

"Oh Luella you'll love it! I'll give you and Martin the address!"

"Wait it's-"

"Oh that will be great, Madoka!"

"But wait-"

"Yes, you'll love the food! It's amazing!"

"BUT IT'S LIKE AN HOUR AWAY!" Mai accidently shouted too loud. They all stared at her. She looked down embarrassed and fiddled with her skirt. "I mean I don't want to cause you the trouble of driving that far just because it's my favorite restaurant." She said a lot more quietly. 'Well, they probably wouldn't want to go that far anyway.'

Mother smiled and said, "Oh don't worry about that, dear!" She stood up, dragged Father with her and headed towards the door. "Well we'll go back to the hotel to get ready! We'll see you at six! Oliver, meet us at the restaurant!" She shouted at the front door and left. 'WHAT?! They'd never go to those lengths for me, dead or not!'

Madoka laughed and shook her head, ready to walk out the door too. Then Mai remembered what she said earlier before she yelled.

"Madoka." She called. "Are you not coming with us to dinner?"

"No, I'll let you get to know Martin and Luella without me there. I'll just eat with Lin." She winked before leaving. 'Yeah, I bet you will 'just eat' too!'

Mai was thinking about having dinner with Noll and our parents before realizing it was like a date. 'I still kinda wish it was me they were making this kind of fuss for.'

* * *

Mai's POV

My date! Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about it! Ahh what am I suppose to do?!

"Mai." The sound of Naru's voice snapped me out of my mental panic. I turned around only to find him right behind me. He stared into my eyes for a second before turning his head to the side where I could hardly see his face. "Thank you...for doing this." He said before heading back to his office.

Naru just said...thank you.

Naru paused in his doorway. "Go ahead and go home, Mai. I'll pick you up in an hour and a half so be ready." I nodded. He went in his office and the door shut with a soft click.

The way Naru said it, it didn't sound like he was ordering me. More like he was...sugguesting it?

Nah couldn't be. He was probably just tired from having everyone here and what was going on.

As Naru said. I decided to go home and get ready. On the walk home I thought about what I should do. I guess I have to go with Naru and his parents. I don't want to get in another arguement with him and make him mad at me again. Though I did plan my date first but I already told Naru's parents I'd go. I can't just say 'Sorry, I forgot I had a date tonight that's not with your son.' Ugh!

I sighed as I reached my apartment. Do I even really want to go on my date? I mean sure Hiro's a nice guy but I love Naru even if I said I need to get over him, I just can't! I love Naru and I guess I always will. I just wish he felt the same way. And besides it'll kinda be a date even though it's fake and his parents will be there...

I opened my door and went in. I sat on my couch and just stared at my phone. 'Come on, call him! It won't be that hard. Just tell him you can't go!'

I took a deep breathe before picking up the phone and dialing his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hiro...it's Mai."

"Oh hey Mai! Is something wrong? I mean I'll see you tonight..."

"Uh yeah...about that." I hate doing this! He's been nothing but nice to me!

"Let me guess, you're boss is making you work overtime again?" He asked.

No. "Yeah. I'm really sorry but..." I'm lying a lot here lately! Curse you Naru!

"It's alright. I understand, you need your job."

"Thanks, Hiro. I'll see you later then. Bye." I said apologetically.

"Bye Mai." We hung up and I set my phone down. Now to get ready!

I looked at the clock. 'Naru should be here anytime now...' Just as I thought it I heard a knock at the door. 'Ah, Naru!'

When I opened my door my eyes widened in shock. Naru stood there looking as handsome as ever but that's not the shocking part. It was Naru wearing a dark blue dress shirt. I mean yes, his pants and jacket is still black...but his shirt really does bring out his eyes...

"Mai." I snapped out of my reverie and blinked up at Naru. "Are you ready?" He asked, all emotion gone. I guess when he was being—kind of— nice at the office was a one time thing.

I nodded. "Yeah let's go." I walked out the door, closing it behind me. When we got to the car Naru opened the door for me. "By the way Mai," I looked at him. "You look nice."

I blushed gazing away from him and looking down at my dark purple dress that's sleeveless and ties around my neck with my back bare. "T-thanks." I stuttered as I got into the car.

A few minutes later after we started driving to the restaurant. I turned my head to face Naru. "Can I ask my questions now?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and gave a short nod. "Why are you lying to your parents about this?"

Naru sighed. "My mother...has always tried to get me to date someone. In fact, when I still lived in England, she always tried to secretly set me up with someone. And of course I always walked away and went to my room. I'd let Gene deal with the girl." I listened attentively. I'm surprised he's sharing this much with me.

"Everytime Mother calls she just has a make a comment about me being in a relationship. I thought that if I told her I had a girlfriend then she would leave me alone about it. Obviously I was wrong; I didn't know she'd fly all the way to Japan to see you."

"But why did you say _I_ was your girlfriend?" I questioned.

"You were the first person that came to mind." I started to blush but then he continued. "Mainly because when Mother asked who my girlfriend was, you yelled because you tripped."

"I'm guessing she was the one you told me to say hello to on the phone last week then?"

"Yes. Anymore questions?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Yes..a few actually. What are we going to tell the others after your parents leave? I mean they think we're actually d-dating." Crap...I hope he didn't notice I stuttered on 'that' word. I couldn't help it. "And what are we supppose to do after they leave? I know that just because they go back to England doesn't mean this will be over. Of course they're probably going to come visit again or they'll call to see how we're doing. This can't go on forever but if you tell them we broke up, they'll think it's weird that I'm still working for you. And I am _not_ going to get fired because of this Naru! Have you even thought this through?!" I ranted.

Naru sighed heavily. "I don't know Mai. We'll figure that out later. For now, just play along."

I nodded meekly. "Fine."

I know I should be mad at Naru at least somewhat but nope, here I am, agreeing to play along with his lie. I mentally sighed. I don't know...I guess I'd probably do the same thing if I was in his situation. I'd be annoyed if someone always tried to set me up with someone too. But I know Luella's just doing it because she loves him and wants him to find happiness but if he's happy being a workaholic then she should let him be. Though if he falls in love...I'm going to envy that girl...

We finally arrived at the restaurant. Luella and Martin were already there. Luella waved at us when we got out the car. I smiled and waved back; glad to finally get out of the car—the silence was killing me.

We all went into the restaurant together and the waitress lead us to our table. But on the way to our table, I saw someone that made my eyes go wide and I started panicking again. I made sure I walked _right_ beside Naru, hoping he would hide me...well he can't know he's hiding me though...

I can't let Hiro see me!

* * *

**Haha poor Mai I cant gave her a break can I? I think she has more lies going around than Naru! Anyways, Happy Easter everyone (In two days of course)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Minasan, konnichwa! Well there's not really much to say...but thank you to my 10 reviews on the last chappie! And I know I don't say this all the time but thanks to everyone who followers and favoriters! And guess what! I almost have 100 followers! Just a few more and I'll have it lol. Anyways, hope you like this chapter! It was real fun to write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt...yet *laughs evilly***

* * *

Gene's POV

'My date! Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about it! Ahh what am I supposed to do?!' I heard Mai scream in her head. 'Date…date…what date would that be?'

"Mai." The sound of Noll's voice snapped her out of her mental panic. She turned around only to find him right behind her. He stared into her eyes for a second before turning his head to the side where she could hardly see his face. "Thank you...for doing this." He said before heading back to his office. 'He just said _what?!_'

'Naru just said...thank you.' Mai thought. 'That what I thought he said. I am shocked!'

Noll paused in his doorway. "Go ahead and go home, Mai. I'll pick you up in an hour and a half so be ready." She nodded. He went in his office and the door shut with a soft click.

The way Noll said it, it didn't sound like he was ordering her. More like he was...suggesting it? Nah couldn't be. He was probably just tired from having everyone here and what was going on. Yeah that's it, he's tired…or his mind's finally gone.

As Noll said Mai decided to go home and get ready. I decided to follow her as she is more amusing than Noll. On the walk home she thought about what she should do. 'I guess I have to go with Naru and his parents. I don't want to get in another argument with him and make him mad at me again. Though I did plan my date first but I already told Naru's parents I'd go. I can't just say 'Sorry, I forgot I had a date tonight that's not with your son.' Ugh!' She mentally rambled. 'I'm still confused about this date. And who wouldn't want to go out with Noll?! I mean other than his rotten attitude most of the time he's a great guy and I'm not just saying that because he's my brother!'

Mai sighed as she reached her apartment. 'Do I even really want to go on my date? I mean sure Hiro's a nice guy but I love Naru even if I said I need to get over him, I just can't! I love Naru and I guess I always will. I just wish he felt the same way. And besides it'll kinda be a date even though it's fake and his parents will be there...' She was still contemplating the situation she was in. 'Ohh, Hiro, I remember now, he asked Mai out on a date. Well, I guess he isn't so great if everyone has forgotten about him! Now Noll, there's a fella to remember, he's unforgettable! Don't give up on your love for him Mai, he does love you back, he's just too blind to see it right now.'

She opened her door and went in. Mai sat on the couch and just stared at her phone. 'Come on, call him! It won't be that hard. Just tell him you can't go!' She tried to coax herself. 'Yeah Mai, you can do it, tell that guy where to stick his date as you have someone better to go out with!'

Mai took a deep breath before picking up the phone and dialling his number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hiro...it's Mai."

"Oh hey Mai! Is something wrong? I mean I'll see you tonight..." 'No you won't!'

"Uh yeah...about that." She was thinking about how much she hated doing this as he's been nothing but nice to her. 'Noll's nicer, in his own weird way.'

"Let me guess, your boss is making you work overtime again?" He asked. 'Guess again Weirdo!'

"Yeah. I'm really sorry but..." 'I'm lying a lot here lately! Curse you Naru!' She thought. 'You mean to say you're not sorry? Great!'

"It's alright. I understand, you need your job." 'Butt kisser!'

"Thanks, Hiro. I'll see you later then. Bye." Mai said apologetically.

"Bye Mai." They hung up and she set her phone down. 'Now to get ready!' She thought. 'Make sure to wear something that'll have my brother's tongue hanging out!'

Mai looked at the clock. 'Naru should be here anytime now...' She ruminated. Just as she thought it she heard a knock at the door. 'Ah, Naru!' She mentally squealed as she was surprised. 'Well, Noll always has been a stickler for punctuality.'

When Mai opened her door her eyes widened in shock. Noll stood there looking as handsome as ever but that's not what shocked her. It was Noll wearing a dark blue dress shirt. I mean yes, his pants and jacket were still black...but his shirt colour had changed and Mai thought it brought out the colour of his eyes. 'Meh, I've seen Noll in an entire range of colourful clothing, I mean there was this one time where Mother and Father took us on holiday and Mother had only packed things like Hawaiian shirts and Bermuda shorts in really bright, jazzy colours.'

"Mai." She snapped out of her reverie and blinked up at Noll. "Are you ready?" He asked, all emotion gone. 'I guess when he was being—kind of— nice at the office was a onetime thing.' She thought. 'No, you just need to get used to him. Trust me, he was being very considerate, if he wasn't he'd have just turned and expected you to follow him.'

Mai nodded. "Yeah let's go." She walked out the door, closing it behind her and I followed. When we got to the car Noll opened the door for her. "By the way Mai," She looked at him. "You look nice." 'Yeah, you go Bro, excellent complement!'

Mai blushed gazing away from him and looking down at her dark purple dress that's sleeveless and ties around her neck with her back bare. 'I second his opinion; I mean he's practically drooling!' "T-thanks." She stuttered as she got into the car.

A few minutes later after we started driving to the restaurant Mai turned her head to face Noll. "Can I ask my questions now?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and gave a short nod. "Why are you lying to your parents about this?" 'Because he slipped up big time.'

Noll sighed. "My mother...has always tried to get me to date someone. In fact, when I still lived in England, she always tried to secretly set me up with someone. And of course I always walked away and went to my room. I'd let Gene deal with the girl." 'Don't remind me! I swear I saw more snot and tears than a man should deal with in a lifetime, however short!'

"Every time Mother calls she just has a make to comment about me being in a relationship. I thought that if I told her I had a girlfriend then she would leave me alone about it. Obviously I was wrong; I didn't know she'd fly all the way to Japan to see you." 'Then you obviously don't know Mother very well then.'

"But why did you say _I _was your girlfriend?" Mai questioned.

"You were the first person that came to mind." She started to blush but then Noll continued. "Mainly because when Mother asked who my girlfriend was, you yelled because you tripped." 'Talk about timing! I wonder what he would've said had Mai not tripped…'

"I'm guessing she was the one you told me to say hello to on the phone last week then?"

"Yes. Anymore questions?" Mai thought about it for a moment. 'Yes, I have a question. What will you do when this is all over?'

"Yes...a few actually. What are we going to tell the others after your parents leave? I mean they think we're actually d-dating." 'Ooh, I guess great minds think alike.' "And what are we supposed to do after they leave? I know that just because they go back to England doesn't mean this will be over. Of course they're probably going to come visit again or they'll call to see how we're doing. This can't go on forever but if you tell them we broke up, they'll think it's weird that I'm still working for you. And I am_ not_ going to get fired because of this Naru! Have you even thought this through?!" She ranted. 'Well said. I'm totally in your corner Mai. Noll, answers to the lady's questions?'

Noll sighed heavily. "I don't know Mai. We'll figure that out later. For now, just play along."

She nodded meekly. "Fine." 'Not "fine"! You're letting him get away with this, I would demand answers if I were you.'

She knew she should be mad at Noll, at least somewhat, but nope, here she is, agreeing to play along with his lie. I mentally sighed along with her. 'I don't know...I guess I'd probably do the same thing if I was in his situation.' She thought. 'I hope not! Trickery is never the way to go!' 'I'd be annoyed if someone always tried to set me up with someone too. But I know Luella's just doing it because she loves him and wants him to find happiness but if he's happy being a workaholic then she should let him be. Though if he falls in love...I'm going to envy that girl...' She continued to ramble mentally. 'You would envy yourself? Interesting. I envy Noll, he gets to have all these adventures and I am just stuck watching him. Not that, that's bad sometimes, I mean it can be quite entertaining.'

We finally arrived at the restaurant. Mother and Father were already there. Mother waved at us when we got out the car. Mai smiled and waved back; glad to finally get out of the car—the silence was killing her. 'Not being talked to is killing me, metaphorically of course, because I'm already…*sigh* you get the idea.'

We all went into the restaurant together and the waitress led us to our table. But on the way to our table, Mai saw someone that made her eyes go wide and she started panicking again. She made sure she walked _right_ beside Noll, hoping he would hide her. She didn't want him to realize he was hiding her though. I looked in the direction Mai had been and saw there was a guy about her age.

'I can't let Hiro see me!' She thought. 'Ohh, it's Hiro, I remember him now. I think things just got more entertaining.'

* * *

Mai's POV

We all sat at our table. I'm sitting beside Naru with Luella infront of me and Martin infront of Naru. The waitress just left with our orders and I come to find Luella staring at me and Naru. Her eyes flickering back and forth between us then all of a sudden she let out a squeal, startling me.

"You two are just so cute together!" She exclaimed happily.

"Mother." Naru groaned.

Luella blinked. "What? It's true!" I just laughed nervously and looked around me to see if I could spot Hiro anywhere. I couldn't so I relaxed a little. 'Maybe he left? But why would he even be here in the first place?'

A while later I saw Hiro though; He was walking towards us, carrying our food! I quickly looked at Naru and his parents. They weren't really paying attention to me so I slowly started sinking down into my seat. Once I was low enough, I made a quick dash and went under the table. "Mai, dear, is everything alright?" Luella asked me in a worried and perplexed tone.

"Uh yeah! E-everything's fine! I just, um, dropped..something!" I said hesitantly from under the table.

"Mai. Get up." Naru ordered in a low-like whisper tone.

"I-I will Naru. Just got to find what I, um, dropped." I frantically looked around me to see something—anything!—that I could use as my 'thing' that I dropped when I get back up there. Nothing! 'Man, this place is spotless!' Up above I heard Martin say something about the food is here.

"Mai Taniyama, get up here. Now." I froze at Naru's cold and threatening voice. I'm in so much trouble! 'Wait, Hiro's out there! And Naru just said my name...Come on Mai, think! Hiro can't know about me 'dating' Naru but most importantly he can't say anything about me canceling our date! If he does, Luella and Martin will think I'm two-timing Naru and then they'll ask questions...Naru will be furious at me for ruining this...and I'll be stuck in the ride home with him!'

I slowly—and I mean slowly—got out from under the table and sat in my chair; My heart beating fast. I was met with a very annoyed and suspicious Naru, Martin and Luella looked bewilded and Hiro...well his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. "Mai..?" He asked in disbelief.

I looked at him shamefully and did a small wave. "Hi Hiro..." I said in a half whisper.

"What...what are you doing here? I thought you said you had to work." His tone is making me feel more guilty. I saw Luella looking at us with intensity. 'Okay, I have to be careful with this.'

"I.." I could just _feel _Naru's death glare on me, daring me to ruin this whole thing. I gulped. "I am. I-This is a business dinner." I tried my best to sound convining. I looked at Luella and Martin, begging them not to say anything. "So what are you doing here?" I asked hastily before Hiro could say anything.

"My uncle owns this restaurant. I'm just here helping out." He informed. I nodded my head. 'Please leave now!'

"Well..." He began warily. "Here's your food. Hope you enjoy!" After Hiro left all eyes were on me.

"Mai, dear. Who-who was that?" Luella asked cautionly.

"Yes, Mai. Who _was_ that?" Naru questioned in a icy voice. I gulped again.

"He's a guy from school. He, um, always trys to ask me out even though I told him I have a boyfriend. He's very persistant! Even followed me home a few times." I laughed akwardly. 'Oh great, I just made him sound like a stalker!'

"Why didn't you tell me Mai?" Naru asked. His voice had a hint of concern in it but I know it was just for his parents. His eyes were still angry; He knows I'm lying! "I just didn't want you to worry." I said playing along. 'I'm so going to get it later.' I started eating my delicious food.

"Does you parents know about.._him_? Oh, that reminds me, when can we meet them? I would absolutely love to!" I stopped chewing and slowly looked at Luella. Her hands were clasped together and her eyes sparkled with hope. "I'm afraid you can't. My parents are dead." I replied wistfully.

Luella gasped. "Mai, I'm sorry! I didn't-" I smiled softly at her. "It's okay, really!" I tried to assure them. Luella didn't know; I don't want them to feel bad. I had enough of people feeling that way towards me when my mom died.

"Who do you live with then?" Martin questioned.

"No one actually. When my mom died, while I was in middle school, a teacher took me in but I moved out as soon as I was old enough. I didn't want to be a burden on her. My school's really great to people like me. I don't have to pay anything for it and with my job everything else is pretty much covered. Though I'll be graduating soon.." I trailed off. **(A/N: Yeah I know I aint said anything about this before but...just go with it ;P)**

"You are? How soon?" Martin excited asked.

"At the end of the week." From the corner of my eye, I saw Naru freeze. His food half way to his mouth. Did he forget I was graduating or something? It's unlike him to forget though. "Really?! Fantastic! We'll be able to come then!" Well that somewhat answers my question as to how long they'll be staying then.

"So Mai, are you planning on going to college?" I looked up at Martin.

"Oh, well, I haven't really thought much about it. I mean sure it's crossed my mind a few times...but yeah I guess I am. I don't think I could just stay at SPR for the rest of my life." I looked down at my lap, disappointed. It's true, I haven't thought about college. I guess I was just hoping to stay at SPR forever but what if..what if Naru leaves again? All of his family is in England not Japan. Is he going to leave again? Leave me again? When he left for those couple months, I knew he was coming back. He said so. But I still missed him and couldn't wait for the next day cause it was closer to him coming back...but what if he leaves forever and I'll never see him again?

I took a sip of my tea to calm myself. "Oh, Sweetie, don't worry! You don't have to ever leave SPR. After all, when you and Noll get married it'll be part of yours too." I almost choked on my drink; It slightly came out of my mouth. Married?! I cleared my throat to get it back straight again. Naru glanced at me and our eyes met. I blushed and looked away then took another sip of my tea.

"Oh, I just can't wait until you two give me grandbabies!" This time...I did choke. Grandbabies?! I violently coughed and my tea leaking out of my mouth. Good thing I had a napkin on my lap. My eyes started tearing up also. I felt someone patting my back, trying to calm me down. I guess it's Naru since he's sitting beside me. I wonder what he's thinking of this.

"Oh Mai! Are you alright?!" Luella asked worriedly.

I coughed a few more times before I was able to speak. "Yeah, you just caught me off guard there for a second." My voice came out hoarsely.

"Oh Luella, look at what you did to the poor girl!" Martin said gesturing to me. "You shouldn't say such things!" And this resulted to Luella saying that it was true though and Martin replying that even if it is true she shouldn't say it so causally. I glanced at Naru to see him calmly eating his food while his parents were arguing. 'This must happen a lot or something.' Naru's parents are very interesting; They're not really how I thought they'd be. I mean..._Naru's_ their son.

"Mai what the hell was that?" I flinched. We finished dinner with Naru's parents and now we're on our way back to my apartment. It's been almost an hour and Naru hadn't said anything...until now. I was wondering when he was gonna explode. There was so much tension in the uncomfortable silence that you could've cut it with a knife. He was clenching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were pure white. Sometimes it seemed he was gonna say something but never did.

"I'm sorry! I really am! I had no idea he'd be there!" He didn't say anything only stared forward so I continued. "But hey everything went okay! It's not like the wrong thing was said or anything!" He gave me a sideways glare.

"Oh yes, Mai. Everything went fine; My parents now think you have a stalker." He coldly and sarcastically stated. I looked out my window and saw we were coming up to my place.

"What was I suppose to say?! Hiro had asked me on a date yesterday and with your parents here I forgot about it until after they left. So when I got home I canceled it." I looked at Naru before looking down at my lap as Naru parked the car infront of my apartment. "I...I didn't even want to really go on it anyways so I didn't care if I canceled it."

"Why?" I looked up to find Naru staring at me.

"Because...my feeling wouldn't let me." 'My feeling for you' I mentally added. Naru looked away and started to get out of the car. As he was doing so I heard him mumbled that I still must love Gene. I know he didn't intend for me to hear it but I did. As Naru walked around the car to open my door, I quietly whispered to myself,

"It's not Gene who I love, Naru."

* * *

**Gosh, Naru! Why you gotta be so dense?! Mai loves _you_! Haha. Sooo SolemnPassive? How about it? Call off all the spirits? Though I've kinda gotta use to them being around...lol. **

**Okay, so, I hope yall all review! It makes me so happy when you do and makes me want to update faster! Hehe ;) Until next time, sayonara!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! 12 reviews! And O.M.G! I have 93 reviews, 47 favoriters and 106 followers! *squeals* I love you people! Really! Well, this is my birthday present to you guys! My birthday is Monday! (June 3rd)**

**Disclamier: I don't own Ghost Hunt! But maybe I'll get it for my birthday! Hehe!**

* * *

Gene's POV

We all sat at our table. Mai was sitting beside Noll with Mother in front of her and Father in front of Noll. I grabbed my own seat at the head of the table so I could feel special. The waitress just left with everyone's orders, except mine of course, but I can get my own food, I fancy a steak, nice and rare and juicy. Mai came to find Mother staring at her and Noll. Her eyes flickering back and forth between them then all of a sudden she let out a squeal, startling both me and Mai.

"You two are just so cute together!" She exclaimed happily. 'Not fair, I want a girlfriend for her to squeal at.'

"Mother." Noll groaned. 'Oh get over it, at least she's interested in you!'

Mother blinked. "What? It's true!" Mai just laughed nervously and looked around her to see if she could spot Hiro anywhere. She couldn't so she relaxed a little. 'Maybe he left? But why would he even be here in the first place?' She thought. 'Good question. Maybe it's to torment you for not going out with him.'

A while later she saw Hiro though; he was walking towards us, carrying the food! Mai quickly looked at Noll and our parents. They weren't really paying attention to her so she slowly started sinking down into her seat. Once she was low enough she made a quick dash and went under the table. I followed. "Mai, dear, is everything alright?" Mother asked her in a worried and perplexed tone.

"Uh yeah! E-everything's fine! I just, um, dropped...something!" She said hesitantly from under the table. 'Oh yeah, I think you dropped your ability to tell the truth.'

"Mai. Get up." Noll ordered in a low-like whisper tone.

"I-I will Naru. Just got to find what I, um, dropped." She frantically looked around her to see something—anything!—that she could use as her 'thing' that she dropped when she gets back up there. 'Hey, Grabby, those are precious if I want to have ghost children you know! Seriously, feeling me up! Tell you what, why don't you do that to Noll while you're under here, it's sure to put a smile on his face.' Unfortunately the floor was spotless. Up above I heard Father say something about the food is here.

"Mai Taniyama, get up here. Now." She froze at Noll's cold and threatening voice. 'I'm in so much trouble!' She thought 'Wait, Hiro's out there! And Naru just said my name...Come on Mai, think! Hiro can't know about me 'dating' Naru but most importantly he can't say anything about me cancelling our date! If he does, Luella and Martin will think I'm two-timing Naru and then they'll ask questions...Naru will be furious at me for ruining this...and I'll be stuck in the ride home with him!' She was mentally rambling now. 'Well, you should've thought of that when you lied on the phone to him. Seriously, you're as bad as Noll; I think you two deserve each other.'

She slowly—and I mean slowly—got out from under the table and sat in her chair; her heart beating fast. I calmly crawled out from under the table and sat in my own seat. She was met with a very annoyed and suspicious Noll, Father and Mother looked bewildered and Hiro...well his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. "Mai..?" He asked in disbelief. 'No, this is her lookalike.'

She looked at him shamefully and did a small wave. "Hi Hiro..." She said in a half whisper.

"What...what are you doing here? I thought you said you had to work." His tone was making her feel more guilty. I saw Mother looking at them with intensity. 'Okay, I have to be careful with this.' Mai reasoned. 'I'll say! One false word and Mother will destroy you.'

"I.." She could just _feel_ Noll's death glare on her, daring her to ruin this whole thing. She gulped. "I am. I-This is a business dinner." She tried her best to sound convincing. 'Good one, nice cover.' She looked at Mother and Father, begging them not to say anything. "So what are you doing here?" She asked hastily before Hiro could say anything. 'Well played. Stopping him from talking about not going on a date with him.'

"My uncle owns this restaurant. I'm just here helping out." He informed. She nodded her head. 'Please leave now!' She begged mentally. 'How rude! I'd have thought someone would've taught you manners.'

"Well..." He began warily. "Here's your food. Hope you enjoy!" After Hiro left all eyes were on Mai. 'Ooh, this looks interesting.'

"Mai, dear. Who-who was that?" Mother asked cautiously.

"Yes, Mai. Who _was_ that?" Noll questioned in an icy voice. Mai gulped again.

"He's a guy from school. He, um, always tries to ask me out even though I told him I have a boyfriend. He's very persistent! Even followed me home a few times." She laughed awkwardly. 'Oh great, I just made him sound like a stalker!' She commented in her head. 'Hiro the local stalker…hmm, I like it, I think it could work! Let's just pray that no-one claps eyes on him again or he will be in for a world of pain.'

"Why didn't you tell me Mai?" Noll asked. His voice had a hint of concern in it and Mai thought it was just for our parents as his eyes were still angry. 'Trust me; he's not that good an actor. Heck, you should've seen him in the school play, that was just painful! If he sounds concerned it is genuine, whether he is angry also or not.'

"I just didn't want you to worry." Mai said. 'I'm so going to get it later.' She thought. 'I don't think so.' We both started eating our delicious food. I have to say, my steak I cooked was just the way I like it.

"Do your parents know about..._him_? Oh, that reminds me, when can we meet them? I would absolutely love to!" Mai stopped chewing and slowly looked at Mother. Her hands were clasped together and her eyes sparkled with hope. 'Uh-oh, not a good move Mother.'

"I'm afraid you can't. My parents are dead." Mai replied wistfully.

Mother gasped. "Mai, I'm sorry! I didn't-"

Mai smiled softly at her. "It's okay, really!" She tried to assure them. Mother didn't know and Mai didn't want them to feel bad. She'd had enough of people feeling that way towards her when her mom died.

"Who do you live with then?" Father questioned.

"No one actually. When my mom died, while I was in middle school, a teacher took me in but I moved out as soon as I was old enough. I didn't want to be a burden on her. My school's really great to people like me. I don't have to pay anything for it and with my job everything else is pretty much covered. Though I'll be graduating soon..." She trailed off. 'This is the first I've heard of this. Congratulations, you've proved Noll wrong, you are smart!'

"You are? How soon?" Father excitedly asked.

"At the end of the week." From the corner of my eye, I saw Noll freeze. His food half way to his mouth. 'Noll, don't do that you undignified pig! Either put it down or eat it. Really, did no-one teach you any manners?!' Mai wondered if he forgot she was graduating. 'It's unlike him to forget though.' She reasoned. 'No it's not. Sometimes he used to even forget his own birthday! And have you ever tried asking him how old he is when he isn't working?'

"Really?! Fantastic! We'll be able to come then!" Well that somewhat answers the question as to how long they'll be staying then.

"So Mai, are you planning on going to college?" She looked up at Father.

"Oh, well, I haven't really thought much about it. I mean sure it's crossed my mind a few times...but yeah I guess I am. I don't think I could just stay at SPR for the rest of my life." She looked down at her lap, disappointed. She contemplated the fact that although it seems like a sensible option she would rather stay with SPR, but she realizes that Noll's real life is in England where our family is and it would break her if he left again and never came back. 'Is he going to leave again? Leave me again? When he left for those couple months, I knew he was coming back. He said so. But I still missed him and couldn't wait for the next day cause it was closer to him coming back...but what if he leaves forever and I'll never see him again?' She rambled in her head.

She took a sip of her tea to calm herself and I took a sip of mine as something to do.

"Oh, Sweetie, don't worry! You don't have to ever leave SPR. After all, when you and Noll get married it'll be part of yours too." I almost choked on my drink; it slightly came out of my mouth and shot out of my nose. Married?! Mai cleared her throat to get it back straight again. Noll glanced at her and their eyes met. She blushed and looked away then took another sip of her tea. 'Geez, it's like that corny scene from Lady and the Tramp. Next Father will burst into song about Bella Notte or something.' I took another drink of my tea.

"Oh, I just can't wait until you two give me grandbabies!" This time...I did choke and so did Mai. Grandbabies?! Mai violently coughed her tea leaking out of her mouth. Good thing she had a napkin on her lap. Her eyes started tearing up also. Noll started patting her back, trying to calm her down. She wondered what he's thinking of this. 'Trust me you don't wanna know. Bad Noll! Bad, bad Noll! His calm façade works wonders though. How does he keep his face so blank?'

"Oh Mai! Are you alright?!" Mother asked worriedly.

She coughed a few more times before she was able to speak. "Yeah, you just caught me off guard there for a second." Her voice came out hoarsely.

"Oh Luella, look at what you did to the poor girl!" Father said gesturing to Mai. "You shouldn't say such things!" And this resulted to Mother saying that it was true though and Father replying that even if it is true she shouldn't say it so causally. I glanced at Noll to see him calmly eating his food while our parents were arguing. 'This must happen a lot or something. Naru's parents are very interesting; They're not really how I thought they'd be. I mean..._Naru's_ their son.' She reflected. 'Yeah, well, you never met me though and Noll wasn't always like this. Our parents have always been this…unconventional though. I think it made life interesting.'

"Mai what the hell was that?" She flinched. We'd finished dinner with Noll and I's parents and now we're on our way back to Mai's apartment. It's been almost an hour and Noll hadn't said anything...until now. She was wondering when he was gonna explode. There was so much tension in the uncomfortable silence that you could've cut it with a knife. He was clenching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were pure white. Sometimes it seemed he was gonna say something but never did. 'He was just trying to come up with the right words. I mean, how would you ask about such a situation?'

"I'm sorry! I really am! I had no idea he'd be there!" He didn't say anything only stared forward so Mai continued. "But hey everything went okay! It's not like the wrong thing was said or anything!" He gave her a sideways glare. 'No, you just made it seem like you had the local stalker tailing you. That's not wrong at all!'

"Oh yes, Mai. Everything went fine; my parents now think you have a stalker." He coldly and sarcastically stated. 'Exactly, I'm with you on this one Noll!' Mai looked out her window and saw we were coming up to her place.

"What was I supposed to say?! Hiro had asked me on a date yesterday and with your parents here I forgot about it until after they left. So when I got home I cancelled it." She looked at Noll before looking down at her lap as Noll parked the car in front of her apartment. "I...I didn't even want to really go on it anyways so I didn't care if I cancelled it." 'So why'd you agree in the first place Moron?'

"Why?" She looked up to find Noll staring at her.

"Because...my feelings wouldn't let me." 'My feelings for you' She mentally added. 'You should've said that aloud to him. This whole thing would be cleared up faster.'

Noll looked away and started to get out of the car. As he was doing so I heard him mumbled that she still must love me. 'Idiot! She's never even properly met me. I'm her spirit guide, I work with her. There's nothing else between us.' I know he didn't intend for either of us to hear it but we did. As Noll walked around the car to open her door, she quietly whispered to herself, "It's not Gene who I love, Naru."

* * *

Mai's POV

I'm on my way to SPR. It was just after lunch and I was in class when my teacher said I had a phone call. It was Naru. He demanded that I come to the office; when I asked why he just said because his mother and Madoka were driving him crazy and he couldn't take it anymore then hung up before I could say anything. So I had to lie—again!—to my teacher and said it was important work stuff. They dismissed me without further questions. I'm so going to get Naru! I can't be skipping classes just because he can't deal with his mother and Madoka. Especially since I'm graduating in like six days!

When I walked into the office, I saw everyone sitting down on the sofas, talking. I really need to work on my English more. I have no idea what they're saying. But I guess this is why Naru's irritated, they're talking so he can't work and Luella and Madoka probably made him stay out here with them instead of in his office. I giggled. "Mai!" Luella and Madoka cam running at me, when they noticed I was here, and hugged me.

"Hey guys!" I wheezed out.

"Mother, Madoka, let Mai go before you kill her." Naru glared slightly at them. Luella pouted but nonetheless they complied.

"Oh Luella, stop that. The girl has to breathe sometime." Martin scolded. He came to me and patted my head as we exchanged greetings.

"Mai." I looked at Naru and he stared back at me expectantly. I sighed. Of course...I think _that's_ the only reason Naru called me here instead of 'entertaining' Madoka and Luella. As I headed towards the kitchen, I heard Luella 'whisper' to Madoka, "Aww isn't that adorable?! They communicate without even saying words!" I'm pretty sure everyone else heard it also. But since I was already in the kitchen, I missed Lin trying to hide his smirk.

I set the tray down on the table and served everyone their tea. Everybody said thank you—well Lin gave me a nod—except the one and only narcissistic jerk.

"Mai, let's go shopping!" What I didn't know was that those four little words would lead me to so much trouble...

"Sure," I agreed, knowing Naru would probably kill me if I didn't. "just let me change out of my school uniform." Luella and Madoka glanced at each other and then between me and Naru.

"You keep spare clothes here?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I think Lin and Naru do too, right?" I asked looking over at the two of them.

"We have to with your clumsy self." Naru deadpanned.

"For you information, I haven't spilled anything in _weeks_!" He raised an eyebrow. "Besides last week when I tripped and spilled tea on you..." He glanced at Lin. Really! He's making me feel like a child! "And when I bumped into Lin a few days later and spilled tea on him too..." I grumbled. I heard Madoka giggle.

"You forgot one." Naru smirked.

"What would that be?"

"You dropped those papers last week too."

"Yeah, I _dropped_ them. I didn't spilled them."

"Same difference really."

"No, it's not!"

"Mai, yes it is."

"No, it-"

"Sorry to interrupt your lover spat," Madoka teased. "but go change Mai so we can leave." I froze and slowly looked at Madoka who was grinning. I momentarily forgot everyone was here. See what you do to me, Naru?!

I smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right." I got up and changed in the bathroom. When I came out we told the boys bye but not before Madoka made a comment to Naru about stealing his girlfriend for the day. And then we were on our way.

"Luella are you ready to spoil our little Mai?" Madoka gleamed as we were walking down the street. Luella nodded vehemently.

"I sure am! Mai, dear, if you see anything in particular that you want, just say the word and I'll get it for you!" She told me. I nodded absently. Anything I want and Luella said she'd- wait, what?! I'm not letting them buy me anything!

"Luella, Madoka, I can't let you do that! I don't want to cause you any trouble or spend your money on me!" Luella grabbed my arm and we stopped walking.

"Now listen here, Young Lady. You are not causing us any trouble and I am most certainly going to spend my money on you. I don't have any daughters as you know so I always wanted to spoil my daughter-in-law—grandchildren too. Are you going to deprive me of my dream Mai?" Luella looked me dead in the eye. I gulped. She's serious and somewhat threatening; she's even making me feel guilty! Like I'm not guilty enough! I glanced at Madoka to see that she has the same look in her eye. They're definitely not going to take no for an answer.

"No ma'am..." What choice did I have? No wonder Naru doesn't argue with them. Madoka and Luella smiled brightly again like nothing happened.

"Good!" They each grabbed one of my arms, with me in the middle, and started walking and chatting again. After a while Madoka abruptly stopped walking, I looked at her questioningly. Her eyes flickered to mine and Luella's before looking back and she pointed to the side. I sighed when I saw what it was. A clothing store. I have to say though those dresses in the window are really beautiful but I bet you anything they're also_ really_ expensive. Looks like it anyways. The next thing I know is Madoka and Luella jerking me along into the store. 'Oh no.'

" I. am. exhausted." I said to myself breathlessly. Luella and Madoka bought me three bags full of clothes at the first store we went to then they dragged me to a jewelry store and bought me a couple of necklaces. After that they cared to here, a mall, and got me five bags of full clothes. They wouldn't even let me pay for one thing! Oh and not mention they made me try on just about everything in all the boutiques. At the moment I'm sitting down while Luella and Madoka are at the food court getting us ice cream. They don't even seem the slightest bit tired so I told them to go get the ice cream while I sat down with our—well my—bags instead of toting all of them around.

I got my cell phone out to look at the time and sighed. It's 18:33. Luella and Madoka have been gone for a while so they should be coming back soon. I looked in the crowds for the overly-energetic women from where I sat. That's when this guy came up to me and blocked my view.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked with a mixture of politeness and annoyance in my voice. The guy grinned at me.

"Yes, in fact you can. How about going on a date with me?" The way he said it didn't even sound like a question. He just expects me to say yes. Ugh, I hate it when guys do that. Even Naru doesn't do it! ...Okay maybe a few times but he's a narcissist so what do you expect? Plus I love him so I can't hate him...

"No thank you." I replied as I stood up and tried to pick up all the bags with just two hands. It's not as easy as it looks!

The guy frowned. "Why not?" I could've laughed. See, what did I tell ya?

After I finally won the battle with my bags I answered, "First of all, I really don't like you and second I have a boyfriend." Okay so Naru isn't _really_ my boyfriend...even if I wish he was...but he _is_ my fake boyfriend. As I tried to walk by the guy, he stepped infront of me again.

"Look why don't-"

"Did you not listen to single word she just said? She _doesn't like you_ and she _has a boyfriend _who would kick your butt in an instant if he were here right now." I turned around at the sound of Madoka's voice. Cold and threatening. Yep, she sure is Naru's mentor. And I see Luella has the same expression on her face. "Look Old Lady, I wasn't talking to you now was I?" I gaped and narrowed my eyes. I know he did _not_ just call Madoka an old lady!

To my surprise Madoka just smiled sweetly at me but then she walked up to him, took the drink from his hand and poured it on his head. My mouth dropped and I heard Luella say 'You go Madoka!' "That was for harassing Mai." But Madoka wasn't finished with him yet. Oh no, of course not. While the guy was cursing, she stomped on his foot—hard—with a 'hmph!' And as the guy's face went down she got one of the ice creams from Luella and shoved it in his face.

"And _that's_ for calling me old!"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter isnt good or boring...I didnt really know what to write...or the next chapter for that matter! But I really did like the last part! GO MADOKA! Hehe! Anyways, please review! Help me make it to 100 reviews, yeah?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm back~! Got this one updated a little faster than usual so yay! (I'm hoping you're saying yay!) I was going to update last week but...*sigh* Stupid doctors... Anyways! I got 11 reviews so that got me over 100 reviews now! Thank you guys! I want to dedicate this chapter to Ghost hunt .er loves Japan 77 for their review being the 100th! **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I'm getting tired of saying this: I don't own Ghost Hunt!**

* * *

Gene's POV

I've been in SPR all morning. Mother and Madoka were driving Noll crazy and he couldn't take it anymore so he called Mai to demand she get here and hung up before she could say anything. The two women were sat on one of the sofas cooing over a wedding magazine. Noll was sat grumpily in his chair. They had insisted he sit out in the lobby with them and 'socialize'. 'Hah, yeah, good luck with that!'

Noll made to get up and go back to his office when Mother caught him.

"Noll, sit back down and chat with us. Honestly Madoka I don't know where he gets his antisocial behaviour from, do you Martin?" She asked Father. He looked up from the book he was reading on the other sofa.

"Hm? What's that?" He questioned distractedly.

"Noll and his antisocial behaviour…never mind Dear, go back to your book." Mother stated.

When Mai walked into the office everyone was still sitting down on the sofas, talking. 'I really need to work on my English more. I have no idea what they're saying. But I guess this is why Naru's irritated, they're talking so he can't work and Luella and Madoka probably made him stay out here with them instead of in his office.' She thought. 'Good guess!'

"Mai!" Mother and Madoka ran at her, when they noticed she was here, and hugged her.

"Hey guys!" Mai wheezed out.

"Mother, Madoka, let Mai go before you kill her." Noll glared slightly at them. Mother pouted but nonetheless they complied.

"Oh Luella, stop that. The girl has to breathe sometime." Father scolded. He went to her and patted her head as they exchanged greetings. 'What is she? A dog?'

"Mai." She looked at Naru and he stared back at her expectantly. She sighed. 'Of course...I think _that's_ the only reason Naru called me here instead of 'entertaining' Madoka and Luella.' She sighed mentally.

As Mai headed towards the kitchen, I heard Mother 'whisper' to Madoka, "Aww isn't that adorable?! They communicate without even saying words!" I'm pretty sure everyone else heard it also. Since Mai was already in the kitchen, she missed Lin trying to hide his smirk. 'That is soo creepy!'

Mai set the tray down on the table and served everyone their tea. Everybody said thank you—well Lin gave her a nod—except Noll. 'Thank her you Jerk!'

"Mai, let's go shopping!" What she didn't know was that those four little words would lead her to so much trouble... 'Trust me, you do not want to go shopping with them. Get out, before it's too late!'

"Sure," She agreed. "just let me change out of my school uniform." 'NOOOO, what have you done!' Mother and Madoka glanced at each other and then between her and Noll.

"You keep spare clothes here?"

Mai nodded. "Yeah. I think Lin and Naru do too, right?" She asked looking over at the two of them.

"We have to with your clumsy self." Noll deadpanned. 'And whose fault is that usually? I'd drop stuff too if you yelled at me like you do at her.'

"For your information, I haven't spilled anything in_ weeks_!" He raised an eyebrow. "Besides last week when I tripped and spilled tea on you..." He glanced at Lin. Really! He's making it sound like she's a child! "And when I bumped into Lin a few days later and spilled tea on him too..." She grumbled. I heard Madoka giggle.

"You forgot one." Noll smirked.

"What would that be?"

"You dropped those papers last week too."

"Yeah, I _dropped_ them. I didn't spill them."

"Same difference really."

"No, it's not!"

"Mai, yes it is."

"No, it-"

"Sorry to interrupt your lover spat," Madoka teased. "but go change Mai so we can leave." Mai froze and slowly looked at Madoka who was grinning. She'd momentarily forgotten everyone was here.

She smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right." She got up and changed in the bathroom. When she came out they told Noll, Lin and Father bye but not before Madoka made a comment to Noll about stealing his girlfriend for the day. And then they were on their way. I decided to hang out with them.

"Luella, are you ready to spoil our little Mai?" Madoka gleamed as we were walking down the street. Mother nodded vehemently.

"I sure am! Mai, dear, if you see anything in particular that you want, just say the word and I'll get it for you!" She told her. Mai nodded absently. 'Anything I want and Luella said she'd- wait, what?! I'm not letting them buy me anything!' Mai thought.

"Luella, Madoka, I can't let you do that! I don't want to cause you any trouble or spend your money on me!" Mother grabbed her arm and we stopped walking.

"Now listen here, Young Lady. You are not causing us any trouble and I am most certainly going to spend my money on you. I don't have any daughters as you know so I always wanted to spoil my daughter-in-law—grandchildren too. Are you going to deprive me of my dream Mai?" Mother looked her dead in the eye. 'Oh boy, now Mai's done it!'

Mai gulped. 'She's serious and somewhat threatening; she's even making me feel guilty! Like I'm not guilty enough!' Mai thought. 'Yeah, that's Mother for you.'

I glanced at Madoka to see that she had the same look in her eye. They were definitely not going to take no for an answer. 'Mai's in trouble now. I tried to warn her, can't say I didn't.'

"No ma'am..." Mai said. What choice did she have? 'No wonder Naru doesn't argue with them.' She reflected. Madoka and Mother smiled brightly again like nothing happened. 'Ah, I miss that. Being bullied by Mother and Madoka into doing things and them acting like it hadn't happened.'

"Good!" They each grabbed one of Mai's arms, with her in the middle and me beside Mother, and started walking and chatting again. After a while Madoka abruptly stopped walking, I looked at her questioningly. Her eyes flickered to Mai's and Mother's before looking back and she pointed to the side. I sighed when I saw what it was and so did Mai. A clothing store. I have to say though those dresses in the window are really beautiful, and they would suit Mai, but I bet you anything they're also _really _expensive. Looks like it anyways. The next thing I know is Madoka and Mother jerking Mai along into the store. 'Oh no.' Mai thought. 'And so it begins, the hours of torturous modelling for their pleasure. It's like they never had dolls as children and are making up for it now with whomever's available.'

" I. am. exhausted." Mai said to herself breathlessly. 'So am I and I was only watching! Do they really think you need five swimsuits though? And miniskirts, don't you have enough? Then there's the underwear, now that was just embarrassing! It's like they think you go around naked on a normal day!'

Mother and Madoka bought Mai three bags full of clothes at the first store we went to then they dragged her to a jewellery store and bought her a couple of necklaces. After that they came to here, a mall, and got her five more bags of full clothes. They wouldn't even let Mai pay for one thing! Oh, and not mention they made her try on just about everything in all the boutiques. At the moment I'm sitting down with Mai while Mother and Madoka are at the food court getting ice cream. They didn't even seem the slightest bit tired so Mai told them to go get the ice cream while she sat down with their—well her—bags instead of toting all of them around. 'Get used to this, it will be a regular occurrence until Noll gets found out and even then I doubt they'll stop.'

Mai got out her cell phone to look at the time and sighed. 'It's 18:33. Luella and Madoka have been gone for a while so they should be coming back soon.' She thought. I looked in the crowds for the overly-energetic women from where I sat and Mai did too. That's when this guy came up to her and blocked our view.

"Um, can I help you?" Mai asked with a mixture of politeness and annoyance in her voice. 'Yeah, beat it Chum.' The guy grinned at her.

"Yes, in fact you can. How about going on a date with me?" The way he said it didn't even sound like a question. He just expects her to say yes. I shook my head and tutted. 'Ugh, I hate it when guys do that. Even Naru doesn't do it! ...Okay maybe a few times but he's a narcissist so what do you expect? Plus I love him so I can't hate him...' She rambled mentally. 'I couldn't agree with you more. If only I were alive, I'd get rid of this punk for you.'

"No thank you." Mai replied as she and I stood up and she tried to pick up all the bags with just two hands. It's not as easy as it looks!

The guy frowned. "Why not?" I could've laughed. See, what did I tell ya? 'First have a look in the mirror then look at your attitude. You are_ so_ not it like you think you are!'

After Mai finally won the battle with her bags she answered, "First of all, I really don't like you and second I have a boyfriend." 'Okay so Naru isn't _really_ my boyfriend...even if I wish he was...but he _is_ my fake boyfriend.' She thought to herself. 'Yeah, exactly…what am I agreeing to again? Oh yeah, Noll is your fake boyfriend, got it! Mmhmm!' As Mai tried to walk by the guy; he stepped in front of her again. 'Ohh, if I were alive I'd totally beat the living snot out of him!'

"Look why don't-"

"Did you not listen to single word she just said? She _doesn't like you_ and she _has a boyfriend_ who would kick your butt in an instant if he were here right now." 'And so would his brother if he could' Mai turned around at the sound of Madoka's voice. Cold and threatening. 'Yep, she sure is Naru's mentor. And I see Luella has the same expression on her face.' Mai thought.

"Look Old Lady, I wasn't talking to you now was I?" Mai gaped and narrowed her eyes. 'I know he did not just call Madoka an old lady!' She gasped mentally. 'He did and he will pay, Madoka style!'

Madoka just smiled sweetly at him, but then she walked up to the guy, took the drink from his hand and poured it on his head. Mai's mouth dropped and I heard Mother say 'You go Madoka!' I laughed. 'Oh yeah, but there has to be more.'

"That was for harassing Mai." But Madoka wasn't finished with him yet. Oh no, of course not. While the guy was cursing, she stomped on his foot—hard—with a 'hmph!' And as the guy's face went down she got one of the ice creams from Mother and shoved it in his face.

"And that's for calling me old!" 'Damn, you didn't kick him in the nuggets; I love it when you kick them in the nuggets. Oh well, no nugget-kicking today…'

* * *

Mai's POV

We walked—well I dragged—into the SPR office to find the boys basically right where we left them. After I discarded my bags on the floor, I flopped down tiredly on the sofa beside Naru so close that our shoulders brushed against each other. I breathed heavily trying to catch my breath. Luella and Madoka graciously walked in after me and sat on the sofa opposite of me and Naru. I slumped down further so I could rest my head on my shoulder.

"So...tired."

Martin chuckled. "I can see why. Luella and Madoka got you quite a lot." He looked at the bags beside the sofa. I lifted my head and sat up straight. "The shopping wasn't even the half of it!" I whined. Then out of nowhere Naru wrapped his arm around me. 'Don't blush, don't blush! You're 'suppose' to be use to this!'

"Oh what did you two do now?!" Martin chided at the two other ladies.

Madoka and Luella did a small, fake gasp before they balled one of their hands into a fist and brought it to their chest; Their other arms linked together. "Why do you assume we did something?" Madoka asked, acting as though what Martin said hurt them.

Martin gave them a stern look. "Because I know you two. Now, what did you do?"

They both rolled their eyes and put their arms down. I swear they could be twins! "Okay, in my defense, I was only protecting Mai plus that guy just really peeved me off!"

"What do you mean?" Naru spoke for the first time since we got here. Was it just me or did his voice sound colder than usual? I looked up and saw him practically glaring at Madoka and Luella before his eyes flickered to me.

"Well-" Martin held up his hand to stop Luella from answering Naru's question.

"I want to hear this from Mai. Who knows what you two might concot together." Martin then gestured for me to explain everything.

"Oh, um, well after we finished shopping we decided we wanted some ice cream. I sat down with all of my bags and rested while Luella and Madoka went to the food court. They had been gone for a while when this guy came up and asked me to go out with him. Even after I told him no he still wouldn't leave me alone." I paused as I felt Naru's arm tighten around me. I glanced at him, he was staring at the floor with a look in his eye that I've seen once before but I can't remember when or where.

"Ha, yeah! Then I came in-"

"Madoka don't interrupt." Lin scolded. Madoka pouted and leaned back onto the sofa.

"Well, like Madoka said, they came back then and Madoka told the guy off. He said he wasn't talking to her then he called her an old lady..." I continued. "She smiled at him before walking up to him, took the drink from his hand and poured it on his head." Lin groaned and put his head in one of his hands.

"She said 'that's for harassing Mai!' then she stomped on his foot and shoved ice cream in his face. Then said 'and that's for calling me old!'" Lin groaned louder each time I told them what Madoka did. I hesitated before I told them the next part. "And well...she kind of kneed him when it hurts... and said 'that's for just being a jerk like you!'. A security guard saw the whole thing and he started coming after us. Luella yelled 'RUN!' and well, we fled... the security guard chased us out of the mall." I finished.

I saw Martin shaking his head disapprovingly and Lin looked up in shock. I looked at Naru to find that he had an amused smirk on his face. 'Why?'

_"Oh Madoka you didn't!"_ Lin said something in English.

She glared at him. _"Yes, I did. And I'm glad I did too! That jerk got what he deserved!"_

_"If the security guard had caught you, you could've went to jail for assault and or the boy could have pressed charges against you!"_ I don't know what they're saying but Lin seems pretty ticked off. Why are they speaking in English anyways?! It's really rude considering I'm the only one who can't speak it!

_"We didn't get caught so it doesn't matter!"_

_"But I'm saying if you did, you would've brought Mai and Luella into this mess with you."_ Okay, I heard my name! What are they saying about me?! I looked at Naru for help but he seemed to have not noticed me.

_"Please tell me you didn't do anything."_ Martin said to Luella also in English.

_"No of course not! I just handed her the ice cream...and cheered her on."_ Luella answered.

_"Oh Luella! How many times have I told you not to encourage her?!"_ All I could hear was Lin and Madoka arguing at the same time Martin and Luella were. It felt so awkard just sitting there and not knowing what was going on. And to me it doesn't seem like they're stopping anytime soon. I really should've paid more attention in my English class.

After a couple minutes of it, I decided to just go home. It doesn't seem like they would notice I'm gone anyways. But I'm surprised Naru's letting them argue like this; He always likes the quiet. Although it's Madoka and Luella you would have to get in between...which is the reason why I'm not going to tell them I'm leaving. They would just make a big fuss about it and make me stay. But right now I just want to go home and crawl into my bed. So I stood up and grabbed my bags and then tried to ease myself out the door without being seen. And I was successful! Well I thought I was...

I was walking passed the SPR builing when someone called out my name. I spun around to see Naru walking towards me. Naru! Oh my god, did I seriously forget Naru was there too?! How could I? He had his arm around me for heaven's sake! My face began to heat up at the thought.

"I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you I was leaving...distracted I guess." I apologized to him when he stopped infront of me. "I just didn't want to get between the arguing especially with Luella and Madoka fired up like that. I mean I didn't know what anyone was saying but they seemed pretty mad."

"They were fighting about what Madoka did."

I nodded looking up at the building. "I thought so." I felt my bags being taken from my hands and then Naru walked passed me. I turned around stunned and called after him. "Naru what are you doing?!" He didn't say anything so I ran to catch up with him. I reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket; he stopped.

"Naru what are yo-"

"I thought you said you wanted to go home." He stated more than asked.

"Oh...right." I replied sheepishly. I didn't know he'd actually take me home. "Thank you." In reply, Naru just continued walking and I followed.

As we walked to my apartment I wasn't sure what to do. I mean I know Naru doesn't really like talking but should I say something? It's not really an uncomfortable and unbearable silence but_ I_ feel a little awkard not saying anything. But that brings me back to Naru not talk-

"Mai."

"Ah...yes?" I asked after I came back to my senses.

"I want to apologize for my parents and Madoka's behaviour."

I gave a small smile. "It's alright...you know, I really like your parents. They're..."

"Immature and a little crazy?"

I laughed. "I was going to say fun and wonderful but if you want to put it that way."

"...I can tell they really like you too." Naru said after a while. What he said made my smile widen. A blush starting to appear on my face and I looked down but it felt good inside to know Naru's parents like me. If only Naru liked me more than a tea-making assistant. When we arrived at my apartment I told him thank you again and goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mai." He said before he left. I went inside and put my bags in my room before getting my night clothes on. I snuggled up in my bed, waiting to fall asleep and seeing what the next day would bring.

* * *

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**You know I thought that since it's summer I'd be able to update faster and more...turns out I was wrong! *sigh* These last two weeks I've been going somewhere everyday...literally! But since I already posted my one-shot, I dont have to worry about that and can focus more on this! Anyways, thank you to the 9 reviews on my last chapter and the followers and favoriters! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt so leave me alone!**

* * *

Gene's POV

We walked—well Mai dragged—into the SPR office to find Noll, Lin and Father basically right where we left them. 'No surprise there, I swear I could sell them to the museum as living statues with their sitting still abilities!'

After Mai discarded her bags on the floor, she flopped down tiredly on the sofa beside Noll so close that their shoulders brushed against each other. 'Aww, how cute, let me just go grab my camera so I can capture this moment forever.' Mai breathed heavily trying to catch her breath and if I had the ability to still do that I would be too, man Mother and Madoka are exhausting!

Mother and Madoka graciously walked in after me and Mai and sat on the sofa opposite of Mai and Noll. I collapsed into my reclining chair. Mai slumped down further so she could rest her head on her shoulder.

"So...tired." 'I don't blame you, me too!'

Father chuckled. "I can see why. Luella and Madoka got you quite a lot." He looked at the bags beside the sofa. Mai lifted her head and sat up straight. "The shopping wasn't even the half of it!" She whined. 'You're telling me and we still didn't get our ice cream!' Then out of nowhere Noll wrapped his arm around her. 'Don't blush, don't blush! You're 'supposed' to be used to this!' She chanted mentally. 'Smooth move Bro, like it!'

"Oh what did you two do now?!" Father chided at the two ladies.

Madoka and Mother did a small, fake gasp before they balled one of their hands into a fist and brought it to their chest; their other arms linked together. "Why do you assume we did something?" Madoka asked, acting as though what Father said hurt them. 'Oh please, don't play coy, we all know what you two are capable of together!'

Father gave them a stern look. "Because I know you two. Now, what did you do?" 'Nice one Father, beat them at their game!'

They both rolled their eyes and put their arms down. I swear they could be twins! That would be creepy though, I hope Noll and I weren't like that, although I guess there were those times when…

"Okay, in my defense, I was only protecting Mai plus that guy just really peeved me off!" Madoka's voice snapped me back from my musings of Noll and me.

"What do you mean?" Noll spoke for the first time since we got here. Was it just me or did his voice sound colder than usual? I looked up and saw him practically glaring at Madoka and Mother before his eyes flickered to Mai. 'Well, this is a development; he was never so…disrespectful to them before, I wonder if Mai has changed him…'

"Well-" Father held up his hand to stop Mother from answering Noll's question. 'Good move. Mother would only make it seem all innocent and harmless or that they were doing the right thing assaulting somebody.'

"I want to hear this from Mai. Who knows what you two might concoct together." Father then gestured for Mai to explain everything.

"Oh, um, well after we finished shopping we decided we wanted some ice cream. I sat down with all of my bags and rested while Luella and Madoka went to the food court. They had been gone for a while when this guy came up and asked me to go out with him. Even after I told him no he still wouldn't leave me alone." Mai paused as she felt Noll's arm tighten around her. 'Ooh, jealous much?!' I glanced at him as did Mai, he was staring at the floor with a look in his eye that I've seen once before but I can't remember when or where.

"Ha, yeah! Then I came in-"

"Madoka don't interrupt." Lin scolded. Madoka pouted and leaned back onto the sofa.

"Well, like Madoka said, they came back then and Madoka told the guy off. He said he wasn't talking to her then he called her an old lady..." Mai continued. "She smiled at him before walking up to him, took the drink from his hand and poured it on his head." Lin groaned and put his head in one of his hands. 'Yeah, I know Lin, I know, but there's more. Mai, go ahead.'

"She said 'that's for harassing Mai!' then she stomped on his foot and shoved ice cream in his face. Then said 'and that's for calling me old!'" Lin groaned louder each time Mai told them what Madoka did. My face sported a bigger and bigger grin though. 'What was the best bit though Mai?' Mai hesitated before she told them the next part. "And well...she kind of kneed him where it hurts... and said 'that's for just being a jerk like you!'. A security guard saw the whole thing and he started coming after us. Luella yelled 'RUN!' and well, we fled... the security guard chased us out of the mall." Mai finished. 'Bwahahaha, it was freaking hilarious…except for the running part, that wasn't much fun.'

I saw Father shaking his head disapprovingly and Lin looked up in shock. Mai and I looked at Noll to find that he had an amused smirk on his face. 'Why?' Mai asked herself. 'Because he wishes he'd have been there to see the look on the Jerk's face for messing with his girl. Probably wishes he could've even finished the job himself but is glad someone took that kind of action.'

_"Oh Madoka you didn't!"_ Lin said in English.

She glared at him. _"Yes, I did. And I'm glad I did too! That jerk got what he deserved!"_

_"If the security guard had caught you, you could've gone to jail for assault and or the boy could have pressed charges against you!"_ 'Yeah, but I'm with Madoka on this one, I mean how do you stop a guy who won't take no for an answer?!'

_"We didn't get caught so it doesn't matter!"_

"_But I'm saying if you did, you would've brought Mai and Luella into this mess with you_." Mai's head snapped round at the mention of her name. 'Right, I forgot she doesn't speak English.' She looked at Naru for help but he seemed to have not noticed her. 'It's a shame I can't tell you what's going on.'

"_Please tell me you didn't do anything_." Father said to Mother also in English.

_"No of course not! I just handed her the ice cream...and cheered her on."_ Mother answered. 'Yeah, but next time I think you need pompoms for the full cheerleading experience.'

_"Oh Luella! How many times have I told you not to encourage her?!"_ Mai was lamenting the fact that she hadn't paid attention in English class and how awkward she felt being stuck in the middle of two arguments that she felt she'd caused.

After a couple minutes of it she decided to just go home. It didn't seem to her like they would notice she's gone anyways. 'But I'm surprised Naru's letting them argue like this; He always likes the quiet. Although it's Madoka and Luella you would have to get in between...which is the reason why I'm not going to tell them I'm leaving. They would just make a big fuss about it and make me stay. But right now I just want to go home and crawl into my bed.' She thought. So she stood up and grabbed her bags and then tried to ease herself out the door without being seen.

I decided to go with her as the others were starting to give me a headache. Mai thought she had been successful in her escape until she was walking past the SPR building when someone called out her name. She spun around to see Noll walking towards her. 'Naru! Oh my god, did I seriously forget Naru was there too?! How could I? He had his arm around me for heaven's sake!' Mai ranted. Her face began to heat up at the thought. 'Who can forget Noll?! That's just not right!'

"I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you I was leaving...distracted I guess." Mai apologized to him when he stopped in front of her. "I just didn't want to get between the arguing especially with Luella and Madoka fired up like that. I mean I didn't know what anyone was saying but they seemed pretty mad."

"They were fighting about what Madoka did."

Mai nodded looking up at the building. "I thought so." Noll took the bags from Mai's hands and then walked past her. 'Ah, glad to see the 'being a gentleman' lessons Madoka gave us have paid off.' She turned around stunned and called after him. "Naru what are you doing?!" He didn't say anything so she ran to catch up with him. Mai reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket; he stopped.

"Naru what are yo-"

"I thought you said you wanted to go home." He stated more than asked. 'No need to be a jerk about it.'

"Oh...right." Mai replied sheepishly. She didn't know he'd actually take her home. "Thank you." In reply, Noll just continued walking and Mai followed. 'You really need to learn to communicate Noll; you can't just go doing things without saying something you know.'

As we walked to Mai's apartment Mai wasn't sure what to do. 'I mean I know Naru doesn't really like talking but should I say something? It's not really an uncomfortable and unbearable silence but _I_ feel a little awkward not saying anything. But that brings me back to Naru not talk-' She was completely lost in her thoughts by this point.

"Mai." 'Too late Noll, she's gone to fairyland again.'

"Ah...yes?" Mai asked after she came back to her senses. '…And she's back. Wish she'd have sent me a postcard though.'

"I want to apologize for my parents and Madoka's behaviour." 'Well someone has to because they sure won't.'

Mai gave a small smile. "It's alright...you know, I really like your parents. They're..." 'Completely bananas? Not like Noll who needs to be studied to see if he actually is a robot? Not tea obsessed silent people like you thought?'

"Immature and a little crazy?" 'That one too.'

Mai laughed. "I was going to say fun and wonderful but if you want to put it that way." 'Absolutely! Trust me you haven't been exposed long enough to get the full effect!'

"...I can tell they really like you too." Noll said after a while. What he said made Mai's smile widen and made me smile myself. A blush starting to appear on her face and she looked down. 'Don't be embarrassed, Noll doesn't usually give someone such a high compliment. I think he's grateful you distracted Mother for a few hours.'

'If only Naru liked me more than a tea-making assistant.' She thought. 'Oh he does, trust me.'

When we arrived at Mai's apartment she told him thank you again and goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mai." He said before he left. 'Wow, the equivalent of kissing her in Noll language. He really must be hung up on her.' Mai went inside and put her bags in her room before getting her night clothes on. 'I'm not looking, I swear I'm not!' Mai snuggled up in her bed, waiting to fall asleep and seeing what the next day would bring. I quickly grabbed my fold out bed from the other realm as I decided to stick around Mai and Noll for a while. Besides, Mai won't mind me as an uninvited houseguest.

* * *

Mai's POV

Just like yesterday I'm on my way back to SPR. At least this time Naru didn't call me until I only had an hour left of school. Though I didn't really mind...I hate my last class anyways. I still can't believe I'm graduating! I have to say, part of me is going to be ecstatic but the other part is probably going to be sad. Still not exactly sure on what to do with college so I guess I'll be working for Naru full-time until then...Oh my god! Full-time with Naru! I don't know if I could do that without going crazy...er. I laughed. But I'll be able to be around the guy I love so I think I'll be okay. This time when I walked into the office I was engulfed with hugs so fast that I didn't even have enough time to close the door. I almost fell over too.

"Oh, Mai! We're so sorry! We didn't mean to be rude, Sweetie!" I heard Madoka wail and then Luella as they hugged me.

"Wh-what?" I manged to get out. They released me before they each grabbed one of wrists and dragged me to the sofa where the guys were too. I sat in the middle between Madoka and Luella.

"Naru yelled and scolded us last night after he walked you home. We're sorry Mai, we didn't mean to make you uncomfortable and make you leave!" Madoka apologized. My heart skipped a beat. 'Naru did that?' I looked at him and saw he had his eyes closed and arms crossed. Martin and Lin also apologized after Madoka finished. 'Lin?! What did Naru say?!'

I looked at everyone before waving my hands infront of me. "No, it's fine, really! You shouldn't apologize; I should be the one doing that for leaving without saying anything. I was just tired."

Luella wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug, catching me off guard. She started rocking us sideways back and forth. "Oh, Noll said you would say that!" She kept squeezing me tighter and tighter, it felt like.

"Mother, I believe I told you to apologize not shake her until she loses brain-cells. She barely has enough as it is." I could hear Naru's teasing voice. Luella stopped and let me go as she glared at Naru.

"Noll!" She reprimanded.

"It's alright, he says that all the time." I told her, waving it off.

Luella looks at me incredulously. "Noll, is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?!" No, it's not. But I feel even if I was his girlfriend, he'd still treat me the same.

"Luella, that's just their way of flirting. Naru playfully teases Mai and she usually acts like she's mad and upset with him." Madoka 'explained.' Flirting? Naru doesn't flirt! He just teases me to tick me off! Luella just smiled, Martin chuckled and Lin smirked while I inwardly groaned. Naru was probably doing the same. Madoka turned to me. "Anyways, Luella and I were wondering if you wanted to go to-"

"No."

Madoka frowned at Naru. "I don't believe I was talking to you, Noll." She hissed.

"I don't care, Mai's not going with you. I don't want you getting her into more trouble that _you_ caused."

Madoka huffed. "It was that guy's fault, not mine. Besides I protected her yesterday, you should be _thanking_ me."

"You shouldn't have left her alone to begin with." Naru retorted. 'I can't tell if Naru's just acting, for his parents, that he doesn't want me to go and he really doesn't.'

Luella stood between the two before Madoka could yell at Naru any further. "Alright you two that's enough. Madoka's right Noll you should be thanking her-"

"Ha!" Madoka stood up and smiled in victory.

"-But you were right too. We shouldn't have left Mai by herself." 'They're acting like I'm a little kid...' Madoka frowned while Naru just smirked. "Which is why you can call us whenever you want to check up on Mai. We won't be too far away or gone that long anyways."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, don't you Noll?" Martin asked giving a nod telling him to agree.

Naru sighed exasperatedly. "Fine."

"Good. So do you want to go Mai?" Luella inquired. I felt a little reluctant but I guess if Naru agreed...plus I can't really say no to her anyways.

"Okay, sounds good." Madoka grabbed my hand and dragged me to the door.

"And don't worry Naru, we won't let some guy take Mai away while we're gone!" She practically sang and slammed the door after Luella walked out. We had walked about five blocks when Luella pointed out a little outside cafe. She said she could sit and talk since we didn't really get to yesterday with all the shopping and...other things. She also said 'plus Noll can't complain about this'. So here we are; I'm sitting facing the building while Madoka and Luella are sitting infront of me, facing the street. After the waitress gave us our orders of tea, Madoka and Luella turned their attention on me and had a goofy grin on their faces.

"So Mai, since Naru's not here to stop us..." Madoka alluded as they both leaned foward. I leaned back warily. They suddenly started laughing.

"Oh Mai, Dear, you should've seen your face!" Luella laughed. "Sweetie, we're not going to eat you so don't look so frightened. Although...you are sweet enough to eat!" She squealed. I just laughed nervously and took a few sips of my tea.

"Isn't she?! I bet you're very popular with the guys aren't you?" Madoka winked at me but then playfully hit her head. "Oh what am I saying? With what happened yesterday and from what Luella told me what happened at the restaurant, of course you are!"

"Ah, no, not real-"

"Oh and don't forget that boy who made Noll so jealous he confessed!" Luella reminded her, ignoring what I was saying.

"Ah yes," Madoka grinned. "Naru sure does have his work cut out for him. You better watch out with who you talk to Mai or you're going to have a very jealous boyfriend on your hands."

I wish. "I'll have to remember that." I smiled.

"I'll be right back." Madoka stated, standing up. "I've got to use the restroom." After she left there was a moment of silence between me and Luella before she decided to speak.

"I can tell you're very special to my son." I looked at her surprised. "The way he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching or the way he just seems to relax when you're around." What...No...no, she's just thinking that way because she thinks we're together if we weren't then she wouldn't be. "Noll's never even been interested in a girl before, he wouldn't even give them a second glance!" Luella laughed softly. "He's only ever been school or work unless Gene made him stop and drag him off somewhere." She smiled sadly at the mention of Gene. Her eyes began brimming with tears. I felt like doing the same. "So thank you Mai...for being with Noll."

I didn't know what to say but thankfully Madoka came back so I didn't have to say anything. "You wouldn't...wait what's wrong?" She asked once she noticed the strange atmosphere. I prayed to God she wouldn't end that sentence with 'who died?' I'm sure Luella really would start crying then.

"Nothing's wrong. What are you talking about?" Luella asked cheerfully. The signs of her almost crying vanished. Madoka just shrugged it off though. 'She's like Naru...she can change her emotions in a second.' Madoka and Luella began talking while I kinda zoned out for a bit. I couldn't stop thinking about what Luella said. 'It's all an act even if Naru did do what she said. He probably knew she'd be watching him...he doesn't love me. Luella even _thanked_ me for being with him though...I feel sick.' I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed the two chatterboxes were actually being quiet. I saw Luella looking at something that was behind me and then she nudged Madoka and whispered something to her. Curious, I started to turn around.

"Mai!" Madoka suddenly yelled causing me to jump as she quickly reached over the table and grabbed my arm. "Uh, I mean...why don't we go see a movie?!"

"That's a wonderful idea Madoka! After that we'll go back to the office, let's go!" Luella stood up, slapping some money down on the table. I was then jerked out of my seat and down the street.

It might be my imagination but as we went I could have sworn I saw Hiro across the road from the cafe...

* * *

**Hopefully I can update faster next time! Please review!**


End file.
